The Blood Clan and the Marauders
by Ria Logan
Summary: The boys and Lily unwillingly get involved in a war between werewolves and vampires. At the same time, Remus' personality begins to change drastically...for the worst. Mostly Sirius and Remus centric (Not as a couple)
1. Introduction

Disclaimer : I do not own anything you may recognize from the books. Elizabeth Rosary, Miranda DeathClaw, Kevin Murray and all the other characters you never heard of were created by me.  
  
Note : If you want to put this story on your site or put a link to it, just tell me and don't forget to put my name and all.  
  
The Blood Clan and the Marauders  
  
  
  
The teenage boy was running as fast as he could in the dark and empty street. None of the houses had any lights on. Of course, who would be up at this late hour. He didn't waste his breath calling for help. No one except the men chasing him would hear him and he knew it.  
  
Suddenly, he was grabbed by the arm and pulled into an alley. It had been just in time because he saw a group of men wearing black robes and masks run by. "Thanks, whoever you are!" the boy said, turning to see his savior. He was surprised to see a gril. With the strengh with which he had been pulled he had expected a boy, but she was a girl that wasn't older than 16 years old. She had long pitch black hair, deep blue eyes and her red lips were contrasting with her pale skin. She straightened her black gothic dress and then looked at him with an unreadble expression.  
  
"I really appreciate what you've done. Those Death Eaters would have killed me!" the teenager told her, smiling. "I wouldn't be so relieved if I were you." she replied. "Why? Are there other coming?" he wondered, a little confused. She shook her head and laughed gently. "No. I am." she told him in a whisper. He looked at her, now completely lost. She grinned and he saw the moonlight play on her sharp canines. "You...you're a..." he began to say, trying to find his wand. She grabbed his arm and he looked up, in her eyes. "A vampire? Yes...and hungry one." she told him in, still whispering.  
  
She planted her teeth in his neck before he could do or say anything. He dropped his wand as she began drinking his blood.  
  
  
  
This chap/intro isn't very bloody and stuff and neither are the first other chaps.but I have to get the story started. Also, not ALL chaps will be. There is actually a love story as I said in the summary.  
  
And I SHOULD update The Meeting of Lily and James soon.I should.  
  
Now..PLZ REVIEW!!!!!! 


	2. The New Students

Disclaimer : Same as in the first chapter.  
  
*~*The Blood Clan and the Marauders*~* Chapter 1: The New Students  
  
Lily Evans was sitting on her bed, her trunk open beside her. She was making sure she wasn't forgetting anything. Lily was about to begin her sixth year at Hogwarts and she was so nervous to see her friends again that she had already checked her trunk twice. She finished her third check and looked up to her drawer, where a picture of her boyfriend, James Potter, was resting. She smiled thinking of him...and his friends: Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. She was also anxious to see them...maybe Peter less. He was sometimes kind of annoying. But he was one of them. He was one of the Marauders.  
  
"You know, someday they'll see what you really are and then we'll see who's going to be their little perfect girl." Petunia, her sister said as she walked in the room. Lily sighed and turned to her.  
  
"Get out, Pet." she said, using the so hated nickname. "Get out or I'll..."  
  
"You'll what? Mom and dad won't let you put a spell on me." Petunia said with a grin.  
  
"No, but I know some guys who are just searching for someone on who they could try some tricks." the red head told her sister.  
  
Petunia ran out of the room. "MOOOOOM!!! DAAAAAD!!!" she yelled. Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
"Tell me she was adopted." she said before laying down on her bed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
James Potter was sitting in his living room, playing with the family's cat, Ruby.  
  
"Honey, are you sure all your things are ready?" he heard his mom ask as she came in from the kitchen.  
  
"Yes. You already made me check them at least 4 times." he said in an exasperate tone and she nodded.  
  
"Fine, but now go and take out all the pranks out of your trunk or I'm sending Lolly to do it." she told him.  
  
Lolly was one of their house elves. It wasn't he real name, but James had given it to her because she was always following him. He had told her that she was as sticky as a lolly lop. He was then 5 years old and then name had remained.  
  
"Fine, fine." he replied, getting up from the couch.  
  
"Is Sirius ready too?" the witch asked.  
  
"Yeah. He should be down any minute now." James told his mother.  
  
Sirius Black was one James' best friends, maybe even the best of them all, and he stayed at his house since the last year. Sirius' family was one of pure blood, just like James', but one thing made them very different. The Black family hated Muggles and Muggle-borns while the Potter one didn't even care what kind of blood you had. Sirius was the black sheep of the family. The boy was hated by his family because he didn't embrace their ways of thinking, unlike his younger brother, Regulus.  
  
Sirius had ran away a year ago, fed up with all of it. James' parents had kindly accepted him in their house. He was almost a second son for them. As Mrs. Potter opened her mouth to say something, Sirius came downstairs, running, with a huge grin.  
  
"Good morning!" he greeted the witch before turning to her son.  
  
"Are you ever going to get tired of running down the stairs making as much noise as possible, Sirius?" Mr. Potter asked, entering the room.  
  
"I'm sorry. It's just very amazing to do noise and not get yelled at.or anything else." The boy answered. "But I'll try to keep it down a little." He added as Mrs. Potter gave him a warning glance.  
  
"Well, you too should go check you trunks. We'll be leaving soon." She told both teenagers.  
  
"But we already." Sirius began.  
  
"Come on, Padfoot. She wants us to empty the stuff that isn't necessary for school." James cut him.  
  
"Oh.damn." Sirius muttered.  
  
"I heard that!" James' mother warned.  
  
"Sorry!" he yelled as he and James went up the stairs.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Remus Lupin was looking out the window of the train compartment he was sitting in. He couldn't wait to see his best friends again. On the other bench, there was Peter Pettigrew, as nervous as every year before.  
  
"Relax, Wormtail! You look as nervous as a first year." Sirius said, stepping inside the compartment with a grin.  
  
Remus smiled at his friend.  
  
"Hi, Padfoot! Where's Pro..."  
  
James came in. "I'm here. Did any of you see Lily? I was supposed to meet her at the barrier, but she wasn't there." he asked. The others all shrugged.  
  
"Get lost, Snape!" they heard a girl's voice shout.  
  
"I'm just telling you this to be friendly, Evans. Potter won't stay with a Mudblood like you forever." they heard a boy's voice reply.  
  
"Never mind." James said going back outside the compartment, followed by Sirius and Remus. They say Severus Snape and Lily standing near the door.  
  
"She's right, Snape. Get lost." James said.  
  
The Slytherin turned to him. "Is that supposed to scare me?" he replied.  
  
"You know, it's pathetic to take on a girl because you're afraid to take on a boy...even more when the girl could kick your ass easily." Remus said with a smile.  
  
Lily grinned at her friends.  
  
"What do you want? It's not his fault he was born a moron." Sirius said as if he was trying to defend Snape, who turned away and went back into his own cabin.  
  
They went back to their cabin with Lily and they started to talk about their summer. As the train began to move, the door opened and a girl their age came in. She had long black hair tied in a braid and contrasting pale skin. Her deep blue eyes looked around the cabin as if looking for something while she bit her red lips.  
  
"I'm sorry to have disturbed you. I was looking for a compartment with a free place. " she said turning away.  
  
"Wait! We can make some place." Sirius said, giving Peter a nudge for him to move and make a place.  
  
She turned to him and smiled, showing her perfectly white teeth.  
  
"Thank you! I'm Elizabeth Rosary." she said as she sat beside Sirius.  
  
"I'm Sirius Black. And here's James Potter, Lily Evans, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew." he presented.  
  
"Nice meeting you." Lily said.  
  
"You're new, right?" Remus asked her politely.  
  
"Yes. I'm very nervous about getting sorted." she answered.  
  
She looked at all of them smiling. She turned her gaze to Sirius, who was trying to show a spell to Peter. She had a feeling about them A feeling she had never felt for anyone before. She felt as if she wanted to be friends with them. She smiled to herself. Could she finally, after all this time, have friends.  
  
"Don't get illusions, Lizzie." she thought.  
  
Peter tried the spell Sirius had shown him on his Bertie Botts' Beans, but it backfired on him. He covered his face with his hands and ran out the cabin. James, Remus and Lily gave Sirius a questioning look.  
  
"What!? It was a really simple spell." the boy said with an innocent look.  
  
"Well, maybe it was easy for you, but you know that Wormtail isn't very....err..."James told his friend.  
  
"Talented." Lily finished for her boyfriend.  
  
James turned his gaze to Elizabeth.  
  
"Peter sucks at almost EVERY subject in school, but don't you dare mock him for that." he told her, joking, but she felt that he was saying the truth about mocking Peter.  
  
"Don't mind him. He's just acting tough to impress Lily." Sirius said looking at James with a grin.  
  
"Well, I think it's good to see that his protective of his friends." Elizabeth told him, laughing.  
  
"My friends would never stand up like that...."she added in thought.  
  
"Yeah, of course! But he's still SAYING it to impress her." Remus said, also laughing.  
  
They kept talking for the rest of the trip and when they arrived t destination, they got out of the train together, still talking. As they were going towards the carriages that would take them to the school, they crossed Snape and Malfoy's way.  
  
"Look, Elizabeth, don't be scared, but these are other students and not monsters." James told the new girl, pointing at them.  
  
She grinned and Sirius kept looking at her instead than the two Slytherins. She looked so pale in direct sunlight.  
  
"Potter, still with your Mudblood?" Malfoy said with an evil grin.  
  
Snape gave him a nudge and gestured to Elizabeth.  
  
"And who's this? Not another Mudblood I hope." the greasy haired boy asked.  
  
Elizabeth smiled and took a step forward.  
  
"No. I'm not." Malfoy, smiled at her.  
  
"You're new, right? What house do you think you'll be in?" he asked at her in a more interested tone.  
  
"I don't know. What house are you in?" she asked him.  
  
The Marauders and Lily looked at her in shock. She was interested to know his house? Would she be a Slytherin?  
  
"We both are in Slytherin and I'm Lucius Malfoy. My friend is Severus Snape" Malfoy answered.  
  
"My name is Elizabeth Rosarie and I just hope not to be in Hufflepuff." she replied.  
  
"You want to come with us?" Snape asked her.  
  
Elizabeth looked at her Griffindor friends.  
  
"Don't be stupid, Lizzie. You're going to Slytherin anyway. You have to make Slythering friends."  
  
She smiled slightly at them.  
  
"It was nice meeting you all." she told them. She gave a rapid kiss the cheek to each boys and nodded at Lily. Then she turned to the Slytherin boys.  
  
As they were walking away, Malfoy asked her why she had kissed them on the cheek.  
  
"Keep your friends close and your enemies closer." she said in an even tone. "Now the question is who's which." she thought. * ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* All the students were sitting and their house's table as they were waiting for the first years to come in and get sorted.  
  
"Silence, please." Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster, said in a very calm voice.  
  
All the students stopped talking, anxious to see how many first years their house would get.  
  
"You'd think it'd get boring when it's the 7th year you see it." James said shaking his head.  
  
"James, it always was boring." Sirius said, throwing him the wrapping of the candy he was eating.  
  
"Sirius, you're not supposed to eat before they're all sorted." Lily said, even though she knew she was losing her time.  
  
The boy looked at her and shrugged.  
  
"I never heard anything about candies." he replied.  
  
"In fact, we were told not to throw candies during the Sorting." Remus said, grinning.  
  
James threw the paper at his girlfriend.  
  
"Stop it, James!" she said.  
  
Lily threw it back at him, but he ducked and it hit Peter instead.  
  
"Pay attention!" they heard someone tell them.  
  
"She's the prefect here, so shut up!" Sirius said.  
  
They stopped talking as the doors opened and the first years came in. The 11 years old wizards and witches were followed closely by a groupd of 4 older teenagers that seemed about 17 years old. Elizabeth was one of them, but she didn't seem to be friends with the others.  
  
In fact, they were ignoring her and she threw them somewhat disgusted looks. Nonethless, they were all walking together behind the first years. Evert students were starring at them and the room was soon filled with whispers.  
  
"Silence." Professor McGonagall ordered. "As you all realised there are a few new 7th year students this year. I will leave the explainations to the Headmasters, but before that, we will sort the first years. I ask you, please, to be as respectful as always." as she finished, she turned towards the Gryffindor table and gave the Marauders a warning look.  
  
"I think she doesn't want us to do like last year." Remus said.  
  
The other boys laughed.  
  
"You mean when we shouted at the new Slytherins?" Peter asked with a grin.  
  
"The funniest part was the teachers reaction." James whispered.  
  
Once the first years were all sorted, Dumbledore got up.  
  
"This is very rare, but these students..." the wizard gestured to the new students. "....have been accepted at Hogwarts even if they are in their 7th year. Three of them have, until now, studied at home with private teachers, but they desire to continue their studies in a more public way. The last one had to change school when her family moved. Now, on with the Sorting." he sat down and smiled at McGonagall.  
  
"Whoa. I don't say one new student, but FOUR!" Lily told her friends.  
  
"It's as crazy as...as a werewolf being a student here!" they heard a one of Lily's friends say.  
  
Remus almost swallowed the candy he was eating and starting coughing. The other boys looked at the other Gryffindors, but they were just ignoring them.  
  
"Miranda DeathClaw." McGonagall called.  
  
"No doubts where she's going with that name." Peter said.  
  
No one replied anything. A blond girl walked to McGonagall.  
  
"SLYTHERIN!!!" the hat yelled as soon as it touched her head.  
  
Kevin Murray and William O'Connor were also sorted in Slytherin. "Damn! They're all Slyths!" Sirius muttered.  
  
"Do you think Elizabeth will also be one?" Peter asked.  
  
"Elizabeth Rosary." McGonagall called.  
  
Elizabeth smiled at the obvious fact that it was her who was called. She sat and the older witch put the Sorting Hat on her head. She closed her eyes.  
  
"Here I come Slytherin."she thought.  
  
"Ahah! You really believe you're going there, do you?" she heard the hat ask her. "Well, I admit that I would be tempted to put the likes of you there along with the others..." it went on. She closed her eyes and concentrated  
  
"Just put me in Slytherin." she thought, trying to impose her will to the hat.  
  
"AH! You truly believe you can impose your will to me? It doesn't matter. I know where I'll put you. You're going to....GRYFFINDOR!!!"  
  
McGonagall took the hat off, but Elizabeth didn't move. She could believe it.  
  
"How the Hell did I end up in Gryffindor? I'm going to get killed!" she told herself.  
  
"Miss Rosary?" she heard the witch call her.  
  
"I'm fine, professor." she answered getting up.  
  
She threw a look at the Slytherin table and saw Severus and Lucius giving her a hateful look. She swallowed and walked slowly towards the Gryffindor table.  
  
When the hat yelled Elizabeth's house, the Marauders and Lily's face suddenly lit up.  
  
"Yes!" Sirius let out.  
  
The others grinned at him and he cleared his throat.  
  
"I'm just happy there's is at least one of them that isn't a Slyth." he said, his cheeks getting slightly red.  
  
"Well, well. A lot of girls will be disappointed when they hear that they're handsome Sirius is in love with the new girl." James said in a mocking voice.  
  
"Shut up, Prongs!" Sirius warned him.  
  
The others couldn't resist to laugh. A lot of girls had crushes on Sirius, but, then again, it was the same for James and Remus. They were all handsome and they were "bad boys" and popular.  
  
"I'm not in love with her and I don't even have a crush on her." Sirius defended himself. He shook his head, laughing. "You asume too much." he added.  
  
Elizabeth came towards them and smiled shyly.  
  
"Don't mind if I sit here." she asked Lily, pointing to the empty seat beside her.  
  
"No." the girl replied.  
  
"Hi! I'm glad you were sorted in our house, Elizabeth." Remus told her.  
  
"Yeah, me too." she replied.  
  
"Mind if I call you Lizzie?" James asked.  
  
"Not at all. You all can if you want."  
  
Kevin, William and Miranda went to sit at the Slytherin table. There were to free chairs one beside the other and another one a little further to the right. Kevin and Miranda sat on the two first ones. William, who was on the other side of the table, glared at the teenager who was sitting in front of Kevin.  
  
"Move or I'll make you." he said.  
  
"Very funny. Get lost." the guy replied.  
  
Miranda reached to him, over the table, with her arm and pulled him towards her.  
  
Move, ass whole!" she growled at him. "You're sitting at his place."  
  
The Slytherin pulled back on his shirt. "What's your problem!?!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Shut up and move!" Snape told him suddenly.  
  
The other got up, glaring at William and went to sit at the other chair.  
  
"I'm Severus Snape and this is Lucius Malfoy." Severus told Kevin.  
  
The three newcomers turned to him and Lucius, as William sat down. They looked at each other and then back at them. Kevin grinned.  
  
"I'm Kevin Murray and this is my girlfriend, Miranda Deathclaw. And he's William O'Connor as you heard when we were sorted."  
  
Lucius looked at the girl. Her long curly blond hair and her keen green eyes made her look like and angel. He new better, though, for having seen her grab his fellow Slytherin like she did earlier.  
  
"Seeing something you like?" she asked him, realizing he was starring at her.  
  
"Maybe. Got a problem with that?" Lucius asked her with a smirk.  
  
She bent over Kevin's legs to get closer to him, grinning mischievously. Her gaze detailed every bit of him that she could see.  
  
"Nah. I'm in my mating season and I wouldn't mind a little diversity." she said, giving a quick look at her boyfriend.  
  
To the other's surprise, Kevin and William started laughing. She straighten up and started kissing Kevin.  
  
Once the feast was over, all the prefects called the first years.  
  
"All first year Gryffindors, please follow me!" Lily called with a happy tone.  
  
She wasn't a prefect, no matter what Sirius liked to say, but Gryffindor didn't have one. So she decided to take the job as Head Girl on her. She looked down at Lizzie, who was still seated.  
  
"Want to tag along or go with the guys?" she asked. Lizzie, who was lost in her thoughts, snapped her head up at her.  
  
"Uh..." the girl said, looking at the people around her.  
  
She wasn't sure if befriending Gryffindors was acceptable. She bit her lip, trying to think of some reason to go with neither of them.  
  
"I'll just tag along all the others." she finally answered, waving at the Gryffindors who were still seated at the table.  
  
Lily nodded, smiling. She turned back to the now regrouped first years. She led them out of the room. Sirius, James, Remus and Peter got up, ready to go to their common room. Sirius and Peter started walking towards the exit and Remus grabbed James' by the arms.  
  
"Wait up! Lizzie's not following us." he told them.  
  
Sirius turned to the table and saw Lizzie, sitting there, all alone. She was looking around, like if she was trying to find someone. Then, her blue eyes met his and she seemed to freeze there.  
  
Lizzie was looking around, trying to see the other three new students. Sadly, there were too many people walking around and she couldn't find them. When the boys had gotten up, she had just remained seated, hoping they wouldn't realize she wasn't following. Then she met a blue gaze, not unlike her own.  
  
Sirius was about five meters away from her and he was, without mistake, looking straight at her. At that moment, she realized how handsome he was with his black hair just long enough to fall in his eyes, his deep blue eyes, his well built body...She blinked twice and shook her head. He WAS cute, but that was all. He was a Gryffindor...a righteous, courageous and loyal person and she was...her. She bit her lip.  
  
Then, a thought stroke her. Maybe he could become one of them. She'd have to talk about it to Marisa. She also realized he was giving her a questioning look and so were James, Remus and Peter.  
  
"Are you coming, Lizzie?" James called.  
  
She smiled at him. Maybe they could be useful. Maybe it was even a good thing she ended up in Gryffindor...and maybe Marisa would even be pleased. Darn. She really had to talk to her soon.  
  
The Marauders saw Lizzie get up and walk up to them. They all smiled at her and she smiled back. Remus frowned discreetly at her. Something was about her was bothering him, but he didn't know why. It was like a part of him didn't like her, but he had no idea why.  
  
"Are you ok, Moony?" Peter asked him.  
  
"Yeah. Tell me, Wormtail, do you have weird feeling towards Lizzie?" Remus asked his friend.  
  
Peter gave him a confused look. "What?" Remus shook his head. It probably was just his imagination.  
  
"Nothing. Never mind what I said." *~*~*~* Later, Lily and Lizzie were the last ones in the common room. James, Sirius, Peter and Remus had just left to go to sleep and the girls were supposed to also go.  
  
"Hey, Lizzie, you got any brothers or sisters?" Lily asked, not moving from where she was seated.  
  
Lizzie shook her head.  
  
"No. My mother died giving birth to me and my father...well...he was killed by a werewolf." the girl answered, looking down.  
  
Lily' mouth dropped open.  
  
"I'm so sorry! I'm sorry I asked you about it." she said in a sorry voice.  
  
Lizzie smiled at her.  
  
"It doesn't matter. I never knew my mother and my father was...he wasn't such a good person."  
  
Lily nodded, but still looked very sorry.  
  
"I like your friends." Lizzie said to change the subject. "It's true anyway..." she thought.  
  
Lily smiled and laughed a little.  
  
"Sirius likes you too I think." she said.  
  
Lizzie was happy she had been able to change the subject, but why did they have to talk about him? Why not James? She tried to look casual as she answered.  
  
"He's really funny. They all are...except Peter looks a little...erm..."  
  
Lily grinned.  
  
"Nervous and like he isn't really part of the gang?" she asked.  
  
Lizzie nodded.  
  
"Is he?" Lily got up and started walking towards the dormitory. "He's been friends with he guys since first year. James, Sirius and Remus protected him against Malfoy and he's been following them since."  
  
They changed and went to sleep. Lizzie was lying on her back, thinking of everything that had happened lately. First of all, Marisa had asked HER, of all people, to accomplish a mission. Then she had went to London, where she had killed an innocent muggle born. After that, she had come to Hogwarts for her mission. She was supposed to go to Slytherin, but had ended up in Gryffindor. She met James, Remus, Peter, Lily....and Sirius. She closed her eyes and remembered the faces of the three other new students. There were three of them and one of her. She sighed deeply and got up.  
  
She silently, more silently than any human may have, to Lily's bed. She was so thirsty. She gently sat on the edge of her friend's bed. She pushed her long black hair back. She started to bent towards Lily, but she stopped. She remembered how she and the boys had welcomed her in the train. How they hadn't even mention her little escape with Severus and Lucius. How they were accepting her in their gang. How they made her feel like...like she belonged somewhere.  
  
"Damn!" she whispered, straightening back up.  
  
Here she was, at Hogwart...in Gryffindor, with those five people, and possibly more, ready to be her friends. She never had friends before, but now that she had it felt so good. She closed her eyes and shook her head. What a fool she was. As soon as they'd learn what she was they'd reject her.  
  
She suddenly remembered a detail and frowned, thinking of it. Then it struck her. He was one of them...how could she not realize it. Had he felt her? Was he one of them. No. He wouldn't be a Gryffindor otherwise. He thoughts then shifted to Sirius. The boy she wanted to turn.  
  
She passed her tongue on her pointy vampire teeth. No. She couldn't do that to him. He was so...she didn't know, but she was sure, now, that she wouldn't be able to go through with it. She laughed at herself, remembering her vow. *~*~*Flashback*~*~*  
  
"Liz, I want you to promise something to me." her father told her, holding her small 3 year old face in his hands.  
  
"What, daddy?" she asked with her innocent voice.  
  
"If I don't come back tonight, Marisa will care for you...but I want you to promise you will never damn somebody like she has damned me. Promise me you'll never become a monster like me. You're mother has sadly came in my life...or un-life, rather, too late, but you have a chance. Do not waste it."  
  
The girl starred at him, not really understanding. She was too young to be able to.  
  
"I promise, daddy." she said anyway.  
  
"Also, the Blood Clan is a group of cold blood murderers, but so is this one...if you ever get the chance, fly away, my little angel." he told her before getting up. *~*~*End of Flashback*~*~* He had left that night and had never came back. He had been killed by the Blood Clan. Marisa had taken care of her, but probably not in the way Lizzie's father would have wished. Lizzie had for a long time forgotten the promise she had made, but now she remembered it and she finally understood it. She couldn't damn Sirius. She was torn apart from the inside by her double nature. Her father had been a vampire, made by Marisa, the leader of a powerful vampire clan and her mother a good witch with who her father had fell in love just before he was turned.  
  
He had returned to her, in the night following his damnation and she, Elizabeth had been created. Her mother had died in labor and her baby had been a total mystery for she had no pulse. After that heart shattering event, her father had went back to his creator had had swore allegiance to her. He had served her until his death at the ends of the Blood Clan.  
  
She smiled as she thought, once again, of Sirius. She wouldn't be able to go through with it. She couldn't damn it. He was so...she didn't know, but she just couldn't.  
  
She looked down at Lily to find her starring back.  
  
"Lizzie? What are you doing?" she asked.  
  
The black headed girl got up and stepped back, trying to think of some excuse.  
  
"I...I'm..." she stammered.  
  
"Is something wrong?"Lily asked, obviously concerned.  
  
"Yes." Lizzie said, before realising what she was saying.  
  
"I mean no!" she quickly corrected, but it was too late.  
  
"Lizzie? If you want to talk, I'm right here." Lily offered. "You know, sometimes talking makes your problems fly away." the red head went on.  
  
Lizzie stopped listenning at that point. Fly away.  
  
"...if you ever get the chance, fly away, my little angel."Her father's voice echoed in her mind.  
  
She closed her eyes, remembering what Marisa had told her.  
  
"Listen, little bastard child, this mission is very important. If you fail or expose us I swear I'll deliver you personally to the Blood Clan!".  
  
She was sure Marisa woudl be true to her threat. She was always serious when she made threats. She knew. How many times had Marisa threaten her? Too many to count. Marisa hated her because she wasn't pure. Luckily for Lizzie, she wasn't the thing she hated the most and she could be useful.  
  
She opened her eyes to see a very worried looking Lily.  
  
"Lizzie, I know we've known each other for less than a day, but..." Lizzie was looking at Lily.  
  
The girl was honest. So honest. Maybe...maybe this was her chance to fly away...if he she was right about him, then maybe they'd accept her.  
  
"If there's anything I can do to help, please tell me." Lily said, almost pleading.  
  
"There is something, Lily." Lizzie finally said, taking all her courage.  
  
"Is...is Remus a werewolf?" she asked, expecting anything.  
  
She knew this could be the thing that woudl ruin whatever friendship she might have started to build with Lily and the boys. Lily's eyes went wide with shock and she remained silent for at least two minutes.  
  
Lily couldn't believe the question Lizzie had just asked her. How could she know? She knew Remus for less than a day. After a while, she swallowed and decided to play it safe.  
  
"What makes you think that? Remus isn't evil." she said, in a voice that showed clearly that she'd defend Remus to the end.  
  
That gave Lizzie some more courage.  
  
"I've felt it...it's hard to explain, but I do." she said, not sure if Lily would believe her.  
  
"You say he's not evil?" she asked.  
  
Lily shook her head. She seemed to still be in shock.  
  
"N...no. I can prove it if I have to." Lily replied, now completely on the defensive.  
  
"You don't have to, I believe you." Lizzie said with a smile. "For now anyway.» she added in thought.  
  
"Right. Now, tell me how you really found out and what you were about to do?" Lily asked.  
  
"I told you. It was kind of a gut feeling. I think it's because my father was killed by one." Lizzie replied, saying the last part in a lower voice. "Great excuse, Lizzie! Very credible! she sarcastically thought, but Lily nodded.  
  
She seemed to accept that answer for now.  
  
"And you were..." she said, waiting for Lizzie to finish the sentence.  
  
"I wanted to ask you, but then I chickened out." the half-vampire said.  
  
She sighed inside her mind. This lie wasn't as bad as the previous. Lily seemed to finally be relieved.  
  
"Oh. You don't want to denounce him?" Lily asked.  
  
"No! Not unless he does something to someone." Lizzie answered, regretting the last part right away.  
  
She shouldn't have said that, but she hated werewolves so much. Even more than most of the vampires, who all did.  
  
"Then you won't. There's no way he'll hurt anyone." Lily replied, her beautiful smiled appearing on her face. *~*~*Slytherin common room*~*~*  
  
Kevin, Miranda and William were sitting, all alone, in the room.  
  
"She's one of them. I could smell her even all the way from our table." Miranda said with a disgusted face.  
  
"Then how come she was in the day light?" William asked her in a mocking tone.  
  
"Shut up, you moron. She's right. I smelled her too. It's must be her." Kevin said in a calm voice.  
  
"You mean the half-vampire?" Miranda asked. "You think she really exists?"  
  
Kevin shrugged.  
  
"There's no other explanation, baby." he told her, kissing her in the neck as she sat down on his lap.  
  
"Well, then....why the Hell is she in Gryffindor?!" William asked his acolytes.  
  
"She's half-human...maybe she's not as evil as a pure vampire...or maybe she manipulated the hat." Kevin replied, exasperate by the other's ignorance.  
  
"Who cares anyway. Let's kill her." Miranda said, grinning at Kevin.  
  
"We have to understand our enemy." William countered.  
  
"Not if we kill them right away." Kevin said.  
  
"Next full moon's in two weeks." Miranda said with a mocking pout.  
  
"Well, we'll just have to kill her another way." Kevin said with an evil grin.  
  
"As long as it hurts..." Miranda said as she kissed him just beside the ear.  
  
"Well, we've got our first class with Gryffindor tomorrow. Well, just have to see if she knows who we are...and we'll kill her even if she doesn't. She's got vampire blood anyway." William said with a similar grin.  
  
"Now you're making sense, Will!" Kevin exclaimed. 


	3. First Class, Quidditch and Trouble?

Disclaimer : Same as in the first chapter.

*~*The Blood Clan and the Marauders*~*

Chapter 2: First class, Quidditch and...trouble???

Lizzie entered the Defense Against the Darks Arts classroom along with Lily. Both girls tried to find an empty table, but most were already taken. Lily spotted James and Sirius in the back. The table in front of them was occupied by Remus and Peter. The was an empty one beside James and Sirius' one. Sirius had actually put his feet on the neared chair so no one would take it. When he saw the girls he smiled at them. Lily showed the table to Lizzie and the girls went to sit.  
  
"Where were you?" James whispered has the class began.  
  
"Talking." Lily replied.  
  
"Figures." Sirius said with a grin.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Lizzie asked with one herself.  
  
"Girls. Talking. Obvious." he simply said.  
  
"Mr. Black, I trust you don't want to have a detention already. Right?" the teacher, Professor Amiguel, said.  
  
Sirius turned to the front of the class, still smiling.  
  
"No, sir. I'll wait for a day or two. Mrs. Potter wouldn't be happy if I had one on the first day and I really don't want to make her made. I thought my mother was something, but when Mrs. Potter gets mad, it's not even comparable." he replied.  
  
The teacher smiled slightly and shook his head.  
  
"Well, stop talking then."  
  
Most Gryffindors were laughing a little or trying not too.  
  
"Happy you go attention?" Lily asked him.  
  
"Yeah. You owe me 1 galleon each, guys." the teen told his friends.  
  
Peter shook his head.  
  
"Damn! I should have known it'd be one of you who'd get a warning for a professor first!" he let out.  
  
"We didn't force you to bet." Remus told him.  
  
Lizzie was watching all this with amusement. She could tell she'd have fun if she hanged out with them long enough. She was about to join in the conversation when she was interrupted by the teacher.  
  
"Since we've got Double...we'll make Slytherin/Gryffindor teams." he said.  
  
"Did I hear what I just heard?" James said aloud.  
  
"I'm afraid so..." Lizzie let out.  
  
"F*ck!" Lizzie thought she heard Sirius exclaim.  
  
When she turned her gaze to him and saw Remus and thrown him a book, she knew she hadn't been wrong.  
  
"Watch your mouth, Padfoot. There are girls around."  
  
Sirius looked towards Lizzie and Lily.  
  
"Did you ever heard Lil' talk about her sister?" he asked.  
  
The others all started laughing, including Lily. Lizzie had no idea why? Lily explained she didn't like her sister, Petunia, and that Pet, like she called her to annoy her, didn't like her.  
  
Amiguel made the teams as students for both houses changed places with mutters and angry whispers. Lizzie found herself teamed up with Narcissa, Sirius' cousin, James with Snape, Sirius with Malfoy, who was Narcissa's boyfriend, Remus with Miranda, Peter with Goyle and Lily with a guy who played as Beater in the Slytherin Quidditch team.  
  
Miranda sat beside Remus and gave him a cold glare, but her expression suddenly changed, once she was sitting, to a surprised one.  
  
"What?" Remus asked with a mix of confusion and annoyance.  
  
She blinked and shook her head.  
  
"You're like us..." she whispered.  
  
Remus was now completely lost.  
  
"What the Hell are you talking about? I'm not all ALL like you!" he asked.  
  
She seemed to retrieve control of herself and grinned easily.  
  
"Yeah. I know. You're still a pathetic Gryffie loser." she snarled.  
  
She looked over at Kevin and smiled at herself, proud of her little discovery. The rest of the class was Hell for both houses...and the teacher, who announced that they would choose their teams from the next class on. All the students were relieved. As they were leaving class, Peter dropped something. Lizzie turned and saw that it was some kind of homemade prank (well, she saw something weird, and considering it was one of the Marauders carrying it...). She grabbed Sirius and Lily's arms, who were the closest of her friends, and pulled them behind a desk.  
  
"Duck!" she warned them.  
  
Hearing that, most students just turned around in curiousness, but James and Remus ducked behind another desk. The thing touched the ground and exploded, sending some kind of green glue a little everywhere around. Kevin and Miranda, who were standing just behind Peter, were completely covered by it. Most students started laughing, except some Slytherins, Peter and Lizzie. Peter slowly turned around to face the two glue covered Slytherins.  
  
"I'm sorry." he whispered in a very scared way.  
  
Kevin grabbed in by the shirt and pulled his face in only millimeters from his own.  
  
"Not as much as you will when we'll be done with you." he whispered to him.  
  
Miranda got closer and leaned towards him.  
  
"You'll be sorry you were ever accepted here." she told him.  
  
"Leave him alone." James told the two Slytherins.  
  
"Yeah. Take on somebody your own size." Sirius added.  
  
The Marauders, Lily and Lizzie were furious.  
  
"Calm down. We were just talking, right?" Kevin said.  
  
Peter swallowed hard and nodded slowly in approval. The two Slytherins started to walk away, but Lizzie stepped in their way.  
  
"If you put even just one claw on any of them and you'll regret it." she told them so low that no one else heard what she said.  
  
Kevin smirked at her and Miranda laughed.  
  
"Or you'll do what, bitch?" Kevin replied.  
  
Sirius pushed him violently.  
  
"The bitch here, is the thing that you use as your girlfriend!" Sirius exclaimed, almost yelling.  
  
"F*ck you!" Miranda yelled angrily. Before anyone could do anything, Kevin had hit Sirius.  
  
The teenager took a step backwards and glared at Kevin.  
  
"So, that's how you want to play it?" he muttered, before hitting Kevin back.  
  
He got him on the cheek quite strongly, but Kevin almost didn't react. He punched Sirius in the face. The boy's nose made a cracking nose and blood started to flow out of it. Sirius didn't give up, though. He wiped some of it away and kicked Kevin in the legs. While the Slytherin tried to keep his balance he punched him in the chest and then kicked him in the limbs. Kevin let out a moan, but straightened up to Sirius' surprise and hit him with all his strength in the stomach, cutting the Gryffindor's respiration. Sirius fell on his knees, the room around him a little fuzzy and dark.  
  
Sirius shook his head to try and clear his vision and looked up to his opponent. He was greeted by a kick under the chin. Ignoring the pain, he grabbed the foot as the impact threw him backwards and twisted it. Kevin tried to free his foot, but fell down and Sirius managed to twist his ankle.  
  
All the Gryffindors and Slytherins were watching the fight forming a circle around them. Everyone was surprised at the violence of the fight. Both boys were now on the floor. Kevin got up, but it was obvious his ankle was painful. Sirius started to get up, but fell back down. A wave of dizziness came over him and he felt a hand on his shoulder, keeping him from trying to get up again. He turned his head and saw Remus.  
  
Lizzie wished she could have gotten in the fight and saved Sirius from an inevitable beating, but it would have compromised her identity....or at least that she wasn't normal. She bit her lip, knowing very well that Sirius had gotten into that fight for her. He considered her as a friend. That was why she couldn't let him know what she was. He wouldn't accept it. They wouldn't. They'd turn away from her. She was sure of it.  
  
James stepped in front of Sirius and Remus, ready to fight. He knew that if Sirius had gotten beaten up he surely would. After all, his friend was stronger and more enduring than him.  
  
"That's enough!!!" they heard professor McGonagall's voice exclaim.  
  
She made her way to the crowd and gasped as she saw Sirius and Kevin. Kevin was leaning on William not to walk on his ankle. Sirius was sitting on the ground. Blood was still coming out of his nose, he seemed to have trouble to catch his breath and had a huge bruise under his chin. He seemed not totally conscious. William looked at her and shook his head.  
  
"He started it, professor." Miranda said in an innocent voice.  
  
The witch starred at her and then looked at Kevin.  
  
"Go get that fixed to the infirmary and then go on with you classes, Mr. Murray. We'll talk about this later." she plainly told him.  
  
Once they had turned and started to leave, she turned towards Sirius and Remus. James stepped aside as she stepped towards his friends.  
  
"Professor, Sirius didn't start the fight." Lily told her.  
  
"That's true. He defended me and then Murray hit him." Lizzie added.  
  
"Evans, Rosary, we'll talk about this later." McGonagall told the girls as she kneeled in front of Sirius.  
  
"Can you stand up, Mr. Black?" she asked in a more gentle way.  
  
She didn't like to admit it, but she like the boy and his friends. As much trouble makers as they were, she still loved them. He nodded in a positive way, but Remus shook his head.  
  
"I don't think so, professor." he said.  
  
"Shut up, Moony." Sirius said groggily.  
  
"He's right. Help him up, Mr. Lupin." the teacher ordered.  
  
Remus helped Sirius up and McGonagall made a big tissue appear with her wand and gave it to Sirius. He put it under his nose, muttering something that sounded like" "Thank you!".  
  
"As to everyone else, go back to your classes. Mr. Black will join you as soon as he made a visit to the infirmary." she said leaving with the two boys. 

*~*~*~*~* 

James, Lily, Lizzie and Peter went to their next class: Divination. The teacher started to tell them what they would do during the year and after 15 minutes and a lot of comments from Lily, Sirius and Remus coming in interrupted the class.  
  
"Sorry...wait! I'm so stupid! You must have known we'd be late." Sirius said.  
  
"Did you wait for us?" Remus added. asked.  
  
"Just sit down."the teacher told them.  
  
They shrugged and went to site beside their friends.  
  
"That was quite a fight, Padfoot." Peter let out.  
  
"Yeah, but considering you're the reason it happened, I'd shut up about it." Sirius told him.  
  
"IT doesn't happen often." Remus said, more to himself than to the others.  
  
"What are you saying? Sirius often gets into fights with Slytherins...especially with Malfoy, Snape…and, well…Regulus." Lily replied.  
  
"I meant that he gets beaten." Sirius nodded.  
  
"Yeah. And I kicked hard enough in his limbs." he said.  
  
"You mean you didn't go all out?" Lizzie asked, surprised.  
  
"Not at first, but then it was too late." he said, to her amazement.  
  
"Pad...Sirius learned to fight pretty well as a kid." Lily explained.  
  
Sirius looked away.  
  
"It's not like I had that much of a choice. What can you do when your alone, you're angry as Hell, hate your whole family, or almost, and have been beaten up more times than you can count." The boy said between his teeth.  
  
"Anyway, the point is, that guy was really strong and all. We better keep an eye on him." James said, changing the subject.  
  
"You mean get revenge?" Remus asked.  
  
"Exactly." 

*~*~*~*~* 

Meanwhile, in the 7th year Slytherin Potions class...  
  
"That f*cking Gryffindor twisted my ankle!" Kevin let out angrily as he threw some ingredient in his potion.  
  
"But it's just fine now. So why do you keep complaining about it." Miranda said, taking her feet of the table they were resting on as the teacher walked by, giving her a warning glance.  
  
"The point is that he hurt me." Kevin replied.  
  
"You know, that Pettigrew guy..." William said as he turned from the table in front of them. "We could...get him too. It's all his fault anyway."  
  
Kevin shrugged.  
  
"It's Black I want to kill."  
  
William shrugged just like Kevin had moments before.  
  
"Yeah, but if we kill him right away we won't get to have fun with him." Miranda said with an evil grin.  
  
"We'll see. We better start slow. We don't want everyone knowing the truth before we complete the....mission." Kevin whispered 

*~*~*~*~*

A few days past without anything really out of normal(for the Wizard world...and the Marauders anyway). One morning, Lizzie was talking with Lily during breakfeast when she realized Remus wasn't eating and didn't look so good.  
  
"Is he alright?" she asked Lily.  
  
The red head looked towards the boy and then back her friend.  
  
"It's the full moon. It's coming." Lily whispered.  
  
"Right. I was forgetting about the werewolf thing." Lizzie muttered as she glared at Remus.  
  
When James turned towards her, though, she smiled at him and hoped he didn't see her glare.  
  
"Hey, girls! You're coming to the game, right?" he asked.  
  
"Wouldn't miss it for the world, James." Lily replied.  
  
"The game?" Lizzie wondered.  
  
"Oh! The Quidditch game. James is the Seeker and Sirius is one of the beaters. They're going to play against Ravenclaw."  
  
Lizzie nodded, but wasn't really listening anymore. She was looking at Kevin, William and Miranda at the Slytherin table. They seemed a little sick, but it was like they didn't care at all. In fact, Kevin even grinned at her in a way that slightly worried her. They were soon joined by Malfoy and Snape and Kevin's attention went to them.  
  
"What are you planning? Why are you here? Are you looking for the same thing than I'm supposed to?" Lizzie whispered to herself.  
  
She talked so low that no one, not even Lily heard waht she said. But the allusion to the reason of her presence at Hogwarts was enough to remind her that betraying her "adoptive mother" wouldn't be so easy. In fact, it would probably be very dangerous. They would probably send reinforcement. Lizzie shook her head. She couldn't let such thoughts distract her. She didn't care. Maybe they would just let her go...maybe.  
  
"You're going to cheer for us?" Sirius' voice asked.  
  
The half-vampire looked up, surprised and found Sirius, James, Remus and Peter all looking at her.  
  
"Soooo?" James asked.  
  
Lily slapped him gently on the shoulder.  
  
"Give her a break! She was lost in her thoughts." she defended her friend.  
  
"It's ok, Lily." Lizzie said, laughing.  
  
"Of course I'll cheer for you, Sirius."  
  
Sirius grinned at her reply.  
  
"You mean for the team." Peter corrected.  
  
"Uh?Oh! Right." Lizzie blushed a little as she said that. "I'll cheer for the team." *~*~*~*~*~* "You look a little ill." Snape told William.  
  
"We'll be fine." Miranda replied with an evil grin.  
  
Kevin and William hada little laugh.  
  
"Yeah. Better than fine!" William added.  
  
"Whatever you say, Will." Snape said, shrugging.  
  
"I think you guys shouldn't let the damn Gryffs get away with the way they humiliated you." Malfoy said with a sneer.  
  
"Geeks like that get what they deserve sooner or later." Miranda said.  
  
"Nature...or I should rather say, evil nature...always somehow venge it's children." Kevin said in a very calm voice.  
  
His two acolytes nodded in an almost solemn way. "Whatever you say." Snape repeated

*~*~*~*~*~*

"So, you're going to have to be good to impress her, eh?" James whispered to Sirius.  
  
"Who?" Sirius replied. "Lizzie, of course." James grinned as his friend glared at him  
  
"Shut up, Prongs! There's no reason I'd..." Sirius was cut off by Robert.  
  
"Hey, guys! Is it possible for you to listen to me for once?" James shrugged.  
  
"We're just impatient to defeat those Ravenclaw." he exclaimed. All the rest of the team agreed. The captain smiled at his team.  
  
"Me too. Let's go!"  
  
As they walked out, James caught Sirius by the shoulder and slowed him down a little.  
  
"I want to know. Do you have a crush on Lizzie or not." Sirius shook smiled.  
  
"Well, she not ugly and she's got a good sense of humor."  
  
James had a laugh.  
  
"Does this mean you may be interested in her?" James wondered.  
  
"Yeah. Maybe." Sirius replied. "But you don't say a word about it to anyone...except Moony and Wormtail."  
  
James nodded and put his hand on his heart.  
  
"Of course not. Not even to Lily." *~*~*~*~*~* Remus, Peter, Lily and Lizzie found a good place and sat down. Remus seemed exhausted from the exercise they had done by walking all the way from the common room to there.  
  
"Geez! I wish they didn't have games on days like this." Remus let out.  
  
"What do you mean? It's a beautiful day!?" Peter relpied, confused.  
  
Lily gave him an annoyed look.  
  
"The full moon's tomorrow, Wormtail." Remus told his friend.  
  
"Oh! Right." Peter replied sheepishly.  
  
"Ok. Now I really have to ask." Lizzie exclaimed.  
  
"Where do these nicknames come from?"  
  
Lily bit her lip and Peter looked at Remus, as if it was up to him to answer that question.  
  
"Erm...We use nicknames for when we do pranks and all. All the students know it's us, but not the teachers."  
  
Lizzie nodded.  
  
"That's great, but why these. Why Moony, Prongs, Padfoot and Wormtail?" she asked.  
  
"They're just names they made up at some point. They don't have any meaning." Lily explained.  
  
"Yeah." Remus added, nodding.  
  
Lizzie smiled as if she believed them, but she doubted that was true. As the others started talking about the game that was going to begin soon, Lizzie decided to seek out the truth. She closed her eyes to concentrate and tried to use one of her greatest vampire powers, but the one she had the most problems to use. Telepathy. She concentrated on Peter, rather than Remus. She knew his mind would be easier to penetrate. Sadly, she didn't control this power very well and only got random thoughts. She was interrupted when someone bumped in her. She grunted as she understood she wouldn't get her answer that way.  
  
"You're ok?" Lily asked her.  
  
"Sure." Lizzie replied.  
  
The players came out on the field at that moment.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Kevin, Miranda and William were in the empty Slytherin common room. The other Slytherin students were all at the game. The three of them, however, had decided not to go. Anyway, they wanted to talk about things and they didn't care who won the game.  
  
"We'll should get on the team. It'd be fun to kick asses and not even be punished for it." William, who was sitting on a couch with his feet on a table.  
  
"Yeah. That's not a bad idea. We'll convince them to take us in." Kevin replied.  
  
"And if they don't...we'll make sure they need new players." Miranda added, finishing her boyfriend's thought.  
  
The two of them were sitting together on another couch, that was facing William's.  
  
"Ok, so what's the plan for tomorrow?" Miranda asked, playing in Kevin's hair.  
  
"Who'll be the victim? We take whoever we fall upon?" William asked with anticipation.  
  
"Victims, you mean." Kevin replied with an evil grin.  
  
"That's why I love you. You always find a way to be even more evil." Miranda whispered to him.  
  
"So, who?" William asked, ignoring her.  
  
"Anyone you feel like, except Rosary. I want to know more about her before we kill her."  
  
Miranda made a mock pout.  
  
"I wanted to kill her." she whined.  
  
"Why don't you kill the red head. They seem to be friends." Kevin suggested.  
  
"If the opportunity of killing her comes, she's all yours." William added. "Or Black. We could kill Black."  
  
Kevin pushed Miranda aside and glared at William.  
  
"Black is mine!" he warned on a low and menacing tone. "Is that clear."  
  
"Sure! Don't get all worked up. You can kill him. Geez!" William replied.  
  
"We could share the red head." Miranda proposed.  
  
The two boys stared laughing.  
  
"Yeah, but then it wouldn't make much meat." Wiliam told her.  
  
"Guess we'd just have to kill more than one person then." Kevin said with a smile.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Back at the Quidditch field, the Gryffindor team was leading the game. Their supporters were all cheering while the Ravenclaw's werre getting pretty discouraged. When Sirius sent a bludger that would've surely hit one of the Gryffindor chasers crashing into a Slytherin, Lily and Lizzie jumped off their bench to cheer for him.  
  
"GO SIRIUS!!!" Lily yelled.  
  
"YOU'RE THE BEST!!!" Lizzie added as loud, if not louder.  
  
She almost yelled louder than a normal witch could have without a spell, but she restrained herself. As she sat down, Remus gave her a big mischievous smile.  
  
"The best, uh?" he asked her.  
  
She felt herself blush as Lily giggled and the two boys grinned at her.  
  
"He's the best beater I've ever seen, ok?" she replied.  
  
"You've seen a lot of them?" Peter asked.  
  
"I...No." Lizzie answered.  
  
"The Gryffindor seeker seems to have located the Golden Snitch and is starting the chase for it!" they heard the commentator say.  
  
Their attention was drawn back to the game.  
  
"Oh! The Ravenclaw seeker is also moving into action! This is going to be a close call. If the Ravenclaw team gets the Snitch they'll win. Not by much, but they will." the voice added.  
  
Lily jumped off her bench, once more, and screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
"GO JAMES!!! YOU CAN DO IT!!!"  
  
Her three friend soon joined her. The two seekers dived towards the ground.  
  
"POTTER'S GOT THE SNITCH!!! GRYFFINDOR WINS!!!" the commentator yelled.  
  
Both teams landed in the middle of the field.  
  
"Great game, guys." James told the players of the other team.  
  
"Nice dive, Potter. I almost got it before you did, but nice dive." the other seeker told him as they shook hands.  
  
"What are you saying? He's the best seeker in the whole world!" Sirius exclaimed, praising his friend.  
  
The other players all started to walk away, shaking their heads.  
  
"Behold the great Potter!!!" Sirius yelled, his arms spread towards James.  
  
"And don't forget is loyal friend, the amazing Black. The greatest beater!" James added, almost bursting out in laughter.  
  
Lily, Remus, Peter and Lizzie came running towards them. All the other players were almost inside and they were pretty much alone on the field.  
  
"That was a wonderful catch, Mr. Potter." Lily told her boyfriend as she ran to him and passed her arms around his neck.  
  
"Thank you, Miss. Evans. You did some good quality cheering, on your side." he replied, before kissing her.  
  
"Yeah! And you, Padfoot, what an arm when you went that Slyth flying and down on the ground." Peter exclaimed with great gestures to demonstrate what he was talking about.  
  
"Thanks, Wormy." Sirius said, laughing.  
  
"Don't call me that!!!" Peter replied, obliviously insulted.  
  
"Don't take it so seriously, Peter." Sirius apologized.  
  
"He's right, though. And Lily too. You two were really good." Remus said as he sat down on the ground.  
  
"Uh uh. At some point I really thought a bludger was going to hit you on the head!" Lizzie told Sirius.  
  
"That's part of the game." James replied.  
  
"Still. I was really worried." Lizzie told Sirius with a smile.  
  
He smiled back.  
  
"Damn she pretty when she smiles." he thought as he did so.  
  
"You ok, Remus? You look out of breath." James asked.  
  
"Well, you know..." the teenager replied. "I don't know if I'll go to classes tomorrow." he added after a while.  
  
He got up and dusted his clothes.  
  
"Is it always like this?" Lizzie asked him.  
  
"Well..." Remus answer, embarrassed. "Mostly."  
  
The three other boys went silent.  
  
Lily gave her a questioning look.  
  
"Don't you know that stuff? I mean..." she began to ask.  
  
"No." Lizzie said, cutting her sentence short. "I never cared to learn these things. All I learned was how to keep them away and kill them." she spat out sharply. More than she really wanted.  
  
She hadn't really meant to sound so mean. Remus bit his lip and looked down.  
  
"What are you two talking about?" James wondered.  
  
"Well, she didn't just discover he was a werewolf as I told you, guys."  
  
It was Lizzie's turn to bit her lip. She sighed and nodded, meaning Lily could tell the boys.  
  
"Her father was killed by a werewolf." Lily said.  
  
Remus looked up at Lizzie and took a few steps towards her.  
  
"I'm really sorry." he whispered to her. "I don't feel so well. I'll be in the hospital wing." he told everyone before running off.  
  
Sirius, James and Peter gestured to start running after him, but Lizzie put an hand on Sirius' shoulder.  
  
"Sirius, I didn't mean that I don't like him or that it's not worth it to know him. I just had never met a werewolf that was good and worth knowing at all before. I just put them all in the same bag and hated them...all of them. It's...it's more complicated then you think." she told him.  
  
He brushed her hand off rather roughly.  
  
"Prejudices are never complicated, Elizabeth." he replied coldly before he started running after Remus.  
  
James and Peter followed him. Lizzie looked at them running away, feeling the tears coming to her eyes. She wasn't just looking at the boys who could have been her first real friends run away, but her chance for a more or less normal life.  
  
"I know that you didn't want to be mean to Remus. It's just a touchy subject when it's discussed with someone he knows less...and even with us, in fact. We just know what to say and what not to." Lily told her with a little smiled.  
  
"That makes one out of five. Great average." Lizzie said sarcastically.  
  
She wiped her eyes and saw a few bloody water strains on her sleeves. She bit her lips. Of course, vampire often cried blood...in the rare occasions where they did cry. Luckily, she only had a little in hers, so Lily might not realize it.  
  
"We should go after them and then we could explain all of that to them." Lily proposed.  
  
The half-vampire looked at her straight in the eyes.  
  
"You think they'll listen?" she asked.  
  
Lily shrugged as she looked in the direction the boys had taken.  
  
"It's worth the try, no?" she replied.


	4. What Fight?

Disclaimer : I do not own anything you may recognize from the books. Elizabeth Rosary, Miranda DeathClaw, Kevin Murray and all the other characters you never heard of were created by me. 

*~*~*The Blood Clan and the Marauders*~*~* 

Chapter 3: What fight? 

Lily began to run in the direction the boys had taken and Lizzie followed her.  
  
"How do we know where to find them?" the girl asked her friend.  
  
The red head shook her head.  
  
"I know exactly where Remus is going."  
  
Lizzie nodded. There was no need to ask where that place was since that's where they were going. 

*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Remus entered the empty classroom he and his friends had claimed their own that year and sat down on the ground. He really liked this place. It was quiet and no one would come here. Just as he thought about the other Marauders, he heard some noises and foot steps.  
  
"Where are you, Moony?" James called.  
  
He didn't answer right away and has he was about to, another voice was heard.  
  
"Come on. What a time to play hide and seek." It was Sirius.  
  
Remus could hear the others laugh softly and he couldn't resist smiling.  
  
"Over here!" he replied loud enough.  
  
James, Sirius and Peter were soon in the same room. They all sat on the ground near their friend.  
  
"You don't have to feel bad because her father was killed by a werewolf." Sirius told him.  
  
"Or that she has issues." James added with a grin.  
  
Remus smiled weakly.  
  
"I know...I... what she said...it's not really the problem." the teenager replied.  
  
"What is it, then?" Peter wondered.  
  
"It's the way she seemed to hate me for what I am."  
  
Sirius snorted. "Who cares about what she thinks of you. WE know you're not evil." he said.  
  
"Yeah. Isn't it what counts?" James continued.  
  
"Sure....but it seemed like she could be such a great girl before...before we talked about what I am." Remus said, shrugging.  
  
James got up and dusted his clothes.  
  
"What you are? You're a 17 years old wizard that is slightly different from most of the other ones." James replied.  
  
"And it's just once per month. Girls too are not human once per month." Sirius joked.  
  
"Yeah....just look at Lily." James added.  
  
"I'll remember this very sentence, Mr. Potter." Lily said, entering the room.  
  
Lizzie came discreetly behind her, but wasn't really noticed by the boys since it was dark and she had the ability to hide in shadows like vampires.  
  
"Err...Hi, Lily!" James greeted his girlfriend, his face getting a little red.  
  
"You're ok, Remus?" Lily asked, ignoring him.  
  
Remus nodded and got up.  
  
"Great. Then you'll listen to me. Lizzy..." she began to explain.  
  
"What's going to force us to listen to you?" Peter asked.  
  
"I could tell a teacher you came here for no good reason." the girl replied.  
  
The boy nodded and didn't say one more word.  
  
"As I was saying..." she went on, giving Sirius a "shut up and listen" look. "Lizzie didn't mean to hurt anyone. Yeah, she has issues with werewolf. I can understand her in a way. He father..."  
  
Lizzie stepped out of the shadows and the boys finally saw her.  
  
"Don't defend me, Lily. What I did was wrong. I'm sorry Remus." the half- vampire said.  
  
"You brought her here!?!" Sirius asked angrily.  
  
"Yes. She's sorry and I wanted you guys to know that." Lily answered him on a defensive manner.  
  
"Fine. Say what you have to say, Elizabeth." James said in a rather cold voice.  
  
"Even before my father was killed, I was brought up to hate werewolves. My family is in a war, you may say, with them. They have been for...a long time. After my dad died, I just..." Lizzie paused, trying to find her words.  
  
"Couldn't help but see them the way they showed them to her." Lily finished for her.  
  
"Well, I'm really sorry for your father, but that's no excuse." James told Lizzie. 

"JAMES!!!" Lily yelled, not believing her hears. "How can you say that?" 

"She already knew that Remus wasn't evil, we told her." Sirius answered for his best friend. 

Lily shot him an evil glare. 

"What? It's true. You told us so yourself, damn it!" 

"Yeah. She doesn't care that he isn't evil...she's just like all the others." Peter declared, giving Lizzie a cold glare. 

"Yeah. We liked you, Elizabeth, but we just realized that your no better than a damn Slyth." James told the half-vampire. 

For some reason Lizzie couldn't make out, that really pissed her off. She felt like jumping on him and ripping his throat out. 

"I know what you are...you're a..." Peter never got to finish his sentence. Lizzie had grabbed him by the collar and held him so close to her face that he could feel her breath on his own. 

"SHUT UP!!!" she screamed. 

"Let him go!!!" James spat out, taking a menacing step towards her. 

Remus slowly got up, but remained where he was. He usually was the one who watched the fights while Peter hid behind him and he felt too sick to do anything. 

Lizzie pushed Peter away from her and James caught the small teenager so he wouldn't fall on the ground. 

"I don't want to fight with you, guys? Please!" she pleaded the boys. 

"It's a little late for that, I think." Sirius replied. 

"What in the world is going on here!?" they heard someone say. 

They turned around and saw the Muggle Studies teacher standing just outside the classroom. 

"Darn." Sirius and Lizzie muttered at once. 

The teacher stepped inside the room and looked at the young wizards and witches. 

"Was this a fight?" he asked. 

"No!" Lily replied before anybody else could say anything. 

"We were...err..." Remus began to say, but couldn't find anything to say. 

"We were just having a little argument, sir." Lizzie said. 

"Yeah...we disagreed on something and we got carried away." James added. 

"You weren't going to fight?" the teacher asked, obviously suspicious. 

"Sir, we're all Gryffindors. Does our house have a reputation for fighting among itself? We're not slytherins." Sirius said with a smile slightly too wide to be natural. 

"No, but I think we'll go to your Head of House anyhow....just to be sure. You'll explain everything to her. 

"I didn't do anything!" Peter argued. 

The boys, Lily and Lizzie glared at him and he shut up. 

"Follow me." the teacher told them. 

"Great. That's all your fault." Peter told the girls. 

"Shut up." Lily told him. 

Peter opened his mouth to reply to her, but a glare from James kept him from doing so. 

As they followed the teacher, Lizzie got closer to Remus. At first, he looked at her angrily, but he couldn't help but softened up when he saw he sincerely sorry look. 

"Go ahead. Say what you have to say." he whispered to her, giving up to his conscience. 

"I shouldn't have said that, I know, but can you just understand that I was brought up to hate those of your ra...werewolves. If I told you I was a vampire, how would you react?" she told him. 

"I wouldn't believe you, but we'll pretend I would." the teenage wizard replied. 

She gave him a "please-be-serious" look and he looked away than back at her. 

"I would think you were evil." he admitted. 

He smiled slightly at her and sighed. The others got closer tot he two, wondering what was going on. 

"What's up? What are you two talking about?" James asked. 

"We shouldn't have reacted like we did." Remus said. 

"Uh? Did I miss something here?" Sirius said, shaking his head. 

Lily laughed even though she had no idea what was going on. The look on James, Sirius and Peter's faces was just hilarious. 

"Tell them what you told me." Remus said to Lizzie, who suddenly looked very nervous. 

"I...err..." she stammered, not really sure it had been such a good idea. 

Remus gave her an encouraging look and she understood he wouldn't say it fro her. She wondered why he wouldn't. They'd listen to him, but not necessarily to her. She sighed and tried to calm herself. 

"So?" Peter asked, impatient. 

"If I told you I was a vampire..." she began to say. 

"Yeah, right." Sirius laughed. 

Lily gave him a nudge with her elbow and glared at him. He stopped and gestured for her to go on. 

"If I could prove it....would you think I was evil?" Lizzie asked. 

The boys looked at each other, obviously looking for an answer. James was the first to answer. 

"I'd think you were evil and would denounce you." he said, kind of regretful. 

Lizzie nodded, gaining some confidence, and Lily smiled at her boyfriend and mouthed a "I love you" to him. The half-vampire turned to Sirius. 

"What about you?" 

"Same....but I'd ask you to drink Snape's blood before." he said, smiling apologetically. 

A smile started to appear on Lizzie's face. She looked at Peter, for his answer. 

"Well, I'd...do the same thing." he said. 

"You'd run away." Sirius teased him. 

"Or you'd come and hide behind us." James added. 

"No, I wouldn't!!!!" 

"Of course not.» Sirius said patting him on the shoulder. 

"It's true!!!" Peter argued. 

"I don't want to blow your bubble, guys..."Lily interrupted them. «But we're still going to have to come up with something to tell McGonagall." 

"Uh oh." coming from Peter, was the only answer she got. 

*~*~*In McGonagall's Office*~*~* 

"We weren't going to fight, professor." James said as son as the Muggle Studies teacher had left. 

"Yeah, we were just talking." Sirius declared. 

"It seems yelling would be a more appropriate term, Mr. Black." the Gryffindor's Head of House replied. 

"We were talking very vividly." offered Remus. 

"Is that so, Mr. Lupin?" the witch replied very seriously, even though she found the excuse somewhat amusing. 

"What's vividly?" Peter whispered to Lily. 

Lily gave him a weird look and shook her head. Peter looked very confused, but decided not to insist. 

"Is anybody going to tell me was really going on?" McGonagall asked. 

"There's nothing to tell, professor." Lily said. 

McGonagall looked at the girl and almost couldn't help but smile. Lily, even though she often didn't take part in the pranks the boys did, always defended them. The muggle-born Head Girl smiled at her and so did her friends. 

"Alright. You can go, but next time I hear about a fight within my house I won't be so generous." 

"What fight?" Sirius asked innocently as he walked out of the room. 

*~*~*Later that day*~*~* 

Kevin, Miranda and William were sitting in an empty classroom. They had snuck out of their common room without anybody noticing it. They were silent, not wanting to be found before it was time. Kevin and Miranda were kissing and taunting each other. The anticipation of the hunt making their lust even bigger than usually.  
  
"So, you think you'll still have good marks like the other years?" they heard a woman's voice ask.  
  
They froze, ready to hide if necessary.  
  
"I hope so." A boy's voice replied not very enthusiastic.  
  
"Lupin." Kevin whispered.  
  
He and his two friends grinned and carefully stepped into the hallway. They saw Remus and the nurse turning a corner.  
  
"A new playmate!" Miranda whispered, saying what the three of them thought, 

*~*~*~*~*~* 

Remus sat down on the ground, inside the Whomping Willow(Don't remember the English name for the old house). He was waiting for his painful transformation. Suddenly, he heard a faint noise. He got up and nervously looked around. If somebody had somehow got in. He took a deep breath, telling himself that was impossible.  
  
"Hello?" he nervously called.  
  
He was starting to get dizzy, which meant he was about to start changing. He tried to step towards the noise, but a sharp pain appeared in his guts. As he fell on his knees, he heard a crash somewhere in the house. Then, he lied down completely as the pain grew and stretched to his whole body. Fur was appearing on his body, his muscles were becoming bigger and his bones were re-arranging themselves. He could hear the cracking sound his own bones made, but the werewolf's mind soon dominated his. 

*~*~*~*~*~*  
  


Outside, near the Whopping Willow, a large black dog, a hart(or is it deer? Darn!) and a rat were waiting. Of course, it was Padfoot, Prongs and Wormtail. Prongs looked up at the Moon and the others did the same. They had too wait a little longer. Over time, they had learned more or less how long it took for Remus' transformation. The boy preferred to be alone for that part and they had decided to respect that.  
  
Wormtail climbed up on Prongs head, but the hart, annoyed, lowered his head and the rodent fell on the ground. The rat let out a scared noise. The two others looked at him with what seemed to be amusement. 

*~*~*~*~*~* 

The werewolf stood up, his transformation finished. He sniffed the air, smelling something he had never smelled before...other werewolves! Three of them came in the room he was in. There were looking very much like himself: huge wolves with enormous teeth, gigantic claws...very scary beasts who could rip a human being in pieces if they wanted to.  
  
They new comers sniffed "Remus" and he sniffed them. They growled at each other a little, but the biggest werewolf showed his authority by hitting "Remus" on the head with moderate strength. The "leader" had accepted a new werewolf in his pack.  
  
The leader started walking towards the exit tunnel and the others followed him. 

*~*~*~*~*~* 

At a castle, far away from Hogwarts, a woman was standing in front of a window. She had long red hair and green eyes. Her blood red gothic gown was showing much of her milky skin. She was holding a cup filled with a blood.  
  
"Romanus." She called.  
  
"Yes, lady Marisa?" a man asked.  
  
He was sitting on a couch not that far away from Marisa.  
  
"There are rumors that speak of werewolves looking for the same thing as us, dear Romanus. Find more about those." She ordered calmly and coldly.  
  
She turned around and took a sip of blood. "As for myself, I will pay a visit to our little bastard child." She added. 


	5. The Nightmare Begins

Disclaimer : I do not own anything you may recognize from the books. Elizabeth Rosary, Miranda DeathClaw, Kevin Murray and all the other characters you never heard of were created by me.

**NOTE: First of all, I finished reading The Order of the Phoenix and it's awsome...well, except that they killed the character that was like my favorite one, but at least he got a good one *HUGE dramatic sigh*...anyway, now the story should go accordingly to everything we learn in the book.**

**Which brings me to the part where Lily began to go out with James in their seventh year. Of course, going accordingly to this would mean for me to re-write my whole story since we've seen al lot of J/L moments in it, so for the needs of the story, I'll pretend they started going out together and all in the sixth year instead.**

**If any of you notice that I've forgot to change something in my earlier chapters and that it doesn't add up, please tell me! And if you see I made a mistake, beside the James and Lily thing, I'd be pleased if you did the same.**** Now, on with the story... **

*~*~*The Blood Clan and the Marauders*~*~*

Chapter 4: The Nightmare Begins

The Gryffindor common room was empty, except for Lily and Lizzie, who were sitting near the dying frie. Lily put the muggle book she had been reading, The Catcher In the Rye, down and stretched her arms. Lizzie, who had been working on a Transfiguration essay, looked up at her.

"I think we should go to bed." said Lily, getting up.

"Aren't you waiting for the guys?" asked Lizzie.

"What? Oh. No way. They'll be back really late...well, early atually."

"Oh. I thought you'd be kind or nervous," said Lizzie, shrugging.

"What do you mean?" wondered the red head.

"Well, they ARE hanging out with a werewolf." Lizzie answered, picking up her things and getting up.

"Lizzie, I don't want to get started on that again!" Lily said in a desperate way.

Lizzie smiled sweetly at her and shook her head as shewalked towards the other witch.

"Neither do I, Lily. I didn't mean he was evil, but there are creatures that can't control some urges. Werewolves are one of these" said the half-vampire.

"WEll, my answer's still the same. They've been doing this for quite a while from what I know and never got bitten or anything."

"That'd good." simply said Lizzie as they reached their dormitory's door. 

"Yeah. Besides, somebody _has_ to be responsible for the five of us...and be able to actually take notes tomorrow." exclaimed Lily, winking at her riend, who laughed.

They went to their beds and started to change for the night. Once they were done, they sat on their beds, facing each other.

"Do you think they've really forgiven me?" asked Lizzie all of a sudden.

"Why not? They said so." replied Lily, taken aback by the sudden question.

"I don't know..." said Lizzie, blushing slightly.

"Anyway, they actually like you." said Lily, grinning, as she laid down on her bed and turned her back on the other girl.

"What? What do you mean?"

Lily gave no answer, acting as if she was already asleep. She heard Lizie call her name twice and then felt somethng hit her back without hurting her. She finally turned around and saw it was a pair of socks that had hit her. She looked at Lizzie who gave her an impatient look.

"Well,they think you're an interesting girl." said Lily with a yawn.

"Lily!" her friend pleaded. 

"Alright. Alright. I'll tell you what I think." Lily gave in, sitting up.

Lizzie jumped of her bed and went to sit on Lily's, looking at her friend in what she hoped was a mildly interested look, but she was actually very interested in what she had to say. It showed anyway and Lily grinned once more.

"Well, aside from the whole werewolf thing, they really like you. They think you've got a good sense of humour, like them, which I have to say I don't always understand....well, more now that they actually got more mature. They also trusted you with the knowledge of...you-know-what about Remus, at first anyway, so they must have really liked you. I actually found out on my own when I overheard them talk last year." explained Lily.

"But now..."

"Now they get what happened. They're not as thick as that." Lily told her with a wink.

"You sure they really do?"

"Yeah. They don't really hold grudges against people...unless you're a Malfoy, a Snape or a Black." Lily joked, even though Lizzie cleary didn't get the part about the Blacks.

Lizzie nodded, deciding to ignore it for the time being. She was so relieved now that she was almost certain that they really forgave her. She got up, meaning to go back to her own bed, but Lily caught her by the arm.

"One question." she simply said.

"OK"

"You fancy Sirius, don't you?" 

Lizzie stared at Lily with eyes as round as galleons. Where could she have gotten that idea. She didn'T fancy Sirius. Sure, he was handsome, funny, witty...She closed her eyes. It hit her. She _did_ fancy him. She fancied Sirius Black. She couldn't let Lily know, though. She wasn't even sure she really did.

"No! Not at all. What makes you say that?" asked Lizzie vividly, maybe a little too much.

"Nothing. I was just wondering." answered Lily. with a look that didn't necessarily mean what she affirmed. "A lot of girls fancy him, you see. And he usually likes to flirt with them a little."

Lizzie laughed as she walked back to her bed, getting a muttered "shut up" from a nearby bed as she did so. As she sat down, something Lily said struck her.

"Usually?" she asked.

"Yep." said Lily, who hadn't move once inch, as if she had been waiting for her to say that.

"What do you mean?" Lizzie asked, her heart beating faster and knowing that's waht her friend was waiting for.

"This year her doesn't. He ignores them as if his heart was set on one specific girl." said Lily with a mock dreamy voice. "Of course, I can't be certain who it is, but I got a fairly ood idea of who it might be." she added in her normal voice.

"Well, if we keep our eyes open we might find out." Lizzie said as she laid down, talking to her self more than to Lily.

*~*~*~*~*

On the limits of the school grounds, with a loud noise, Lady Marisa apparated. Her red hair blowing about as the wind blew hard. She had changed her dress for a very revealing leather outfit. She looked up at the Full Moon and then at the great catle that was Hogwarts.

"Well, well, well. This is the famous Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Not that impressive," she said aloud, not caring at all if anybody could hear her.

She began walking slowly, unconcerned, towards the castle. 

*~*~*~*~*

In her dormitory, Lizzie woke with a start. She sat up, looking around nervously. It couldn't be. Not here. It was impossible...or was it?

"ELizabeth." called a voice soflty, almost impossible to hear. "Elizabeth. Elizabeth." It kept calling.

The teenager laid on her stomcah and pressed her pillow over her head...but the voice was incide her mind. It kept calling her name. Evry time it called it was etting more insistant.

"ELIZABETH!" it suddenly yelled in anger.

Lizzie let out a scream. She felt as if her skul was about ti crack. She got up, trying hard not to let the tears she felt coming to her eyes fall.

Slowly, she began to get dressed, but the voice kept calling, though it idnd't yell anymore, certain of it's effect. The half-vampire looked at the other girls to make sure they were all slepping and then left silently, praying it was just her imagination playing tricks on her.

*~*~*~*~*

Outside the Whomping Willow, PAdfoot, Prongs and Wormtail were getting ready to get inisde. Wormtail made his way to the base of the tree, which tried to hit him, but only swung it's branches over him, as he was too small. The stag and the bear-like dog were waiting for him to immobilise the huge violent tree. The rat pressed his small paw at the right spot and the tree stopped moving.

Padfoot and Prongs walked near the entrance to the hidden tunnel. The stag was standing on the right of it, letting Wormtail climb up on his back. The dog was right in front of the "_door_" to the tunnel. As it opened, what seemed to be a hug furry animal jumped right out of it.

He ducked out of the way and felt the _thing_, a werewolf, he suspected, pressed its paw on his back to push itself further away. Hoping he hadn't got scratched even though he hurt slightly where the paw had been, he turned around to look at the _thing_.

"That must just be because of the pressure." Padfoot thought as he saw he had been right about suspecting it was a werewolf.

The beast looked back at the three animagus and they weren't sure why, but it seemed a little different from usual. It seemed like it's fur was more brown than the usual grey. It turned around, having nothing to do with these animals and ran away. The animagus follwed it, decided not to let it go and harm anybody.

They never saw the three other werewolves that came out from under the Whomping Willow. One of them, a grey one, sniffed the air and looked in their direction. Their smell was very familiar. As the other two started moving towards the castle, it followed.

*~*~*~*~*

Lizzie was going down the stairs, careful not to get caught, that led down to the first floor. She was still hoping that it was all her imagintaion, even more since the voice had stoopped calling her. Sadly, nothing happened and she was soon standing oustide the castle.

She began to walk along the wall, looking away on the grounds, searching for a familiar and dreaded silhouette. She turned a corner and bumped into someting that could have well been a well since it didn't move an inch, while she fell backwards on the ground.

She looked up and saw the woman, if you could call her that, that had made her life a living nightmare. The woman's green eyes stared at her coldly. She didn't even gesture to help Lizzie up or excused herself. She only waited for the girl to get up. As she did so, the vampire grabbed her by the shirt and shook her violently.

"Where were you?!" she asked angrily. 

"I...I wasn't sure it was you, Marisa." Lizie lied.

"Who esle could it have been other than me?" asked Marisa letting go of the teenage girl.

Lizzie was tempted to reply something, but kept her replies for herself.

"I was half asleep." she said instead.

"WEll, next time wake up faster!" Marisa told her before slapping her on the face with the back of her hand. "It could have been urgent, little idiot!"

"I'm sorry, Marisa!" Lizzie whispered.

"LADY Marisa!" the vampire creamed, raising her hannd.

"I'm sorry, _Lady_ Marisa!" the girl corrected herself rapidly, avoiding a second strong slap.

"Alright." the woman said, calming herself. 

She looked at the girl, frowing. She extended an hand and touched Lizzie on the cheek. The teenager could feel the cool skin against her own. 

"You look as pale as a complete vampire...when was the last time you drank blood?" 

"I...I don't remember...I...c-can't drink much...they...they'd get suspicious." Lizzie said, unsure if she would unleash a new wave of anger from her adoptive mother.

The woman seemed to consider what she had just been told. She looked suspiciously at Lizzie, but then gave her a small nodd. Lizzie let go of a breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

"You're right, but you should drink soon or the craving will be too strong." Marisa said in a matter of factly voice. "Have you heard of werewolves around here? I have heard rumours." she added in the same voice.

"I...N-Yes." said Lizzie, suddenly realizing a way out of that one. "I wa told there were some in the Forbidden Forest." 

"That's all?" Marisa asked angrily. "You're hiding something...I can feel it. I know it." she said in what seemed like a growl. 

She took a menacing step towards Lizzie.

"What have you found up to now?" she asked. 

Lizzie realized at that moment that she had nothing to report. She hadn't serached the castle or anything. At that moment she realized in how much trouble she was in.

"I-I've found nothing of importance...y-yet."

Marisan glared evily at her and she hissed dangreously, showing her vampire canines in a very menacing way. Lizzie tried to move back, but Marisa had already taken hold of her. She stared right in her eyes.

"Let me see that for myself, lying little incompetent bastard." she growled as she invaded Lizzie's mind and memories.

*~*~*~*~*

Professor Drannaor, Potions Master at Hogwarts, was slowly walking up the stairs that lead up from the Dungeons. He had forgotten a precious item in the teacher's room and needed it to finish his work that night. Al was silent in the caslte. even the paintings were asleep at this late hour. The only light that came in the corridors was the one which came from the Full Moon. Drannaor had illuminated the tip of his wand to see where he was going.

As he arrived at the top of the stone stairs, he heard a crashing noise. Thinking it must be a student or maybe Peeves, he decided to go see what it was. He silently walked towards the source of the nois, holding his wand low not to alarm whoever made the noise. He heard another one and was able to guess the classrom from which it came from. He walked to the door and held his wand high.

"Come out! I know you're..." he stopped in mid-sentence as he found himself facing a huge wolf-like creature that hel a dead owl in his jaw, blood dripping on the ground."Oh my God!" 

The light of his wand reflected in the eyes of the beast in a very eerie way. Suddenly, Drannaor realized that there wasn't one werewolf, but three, one on each side. On the left there was the smaller of the three. It had pale brown fur and one of it's paw rested on the bloody body of an aniaml the Potions Master was unable to identify...and was actually ahppy he could not. On the left, there was a grey beast that let the dead bird it had been chewing fell on the ground and stared at the professor with what could have been starving hunger. Drool was dripping from it's mouth.

The only noise Drannaor could hear were the dripping sounds coming from two of the werewolves, their low growls and his heart racing faster than it had ever did in his entire life. He swalloed with difficulty as he slowly stepped backwards. There was no way he could defeat three werewolves alone...with no silver or anything esle.

The werewolves didn't move, but kept staring at him. When he was in the middle of the corridor, he took a deep breath and broke into a run in the direction he had come from. The werewolves jumped in action a fraction of a second later, running after the wizard. They would not let their prey get away. 

Drannaor was about to pass right in front of the stairs he had taken only moments ago, but a fourth werewolf came slowly from in frotn of him. The man swore under his breath and turned around, only to face the three other beasts. He let out an horrifed gasp. They stopped running and started walking towards him slowly, their claws clacking in an almost rythmic way on the stone floor and echoing in the empty corridor.

He looked nervously from them to the other one, who seemed as hungry as the grey one. He was about the same size too, but Drannaor didn't really realize, he was too panicked. Sudenly. he threw himself down the stairs, his only way out, but trippied. He rolled down a few of them and them, as rapidly as he could, got up and ran as fast as he could, almost tripping and falling once more.

He could hear the beasts running down the stairs and could almost feel their breaths on his back. He didn't dare too look back, as he knew they were probably right behind him. t was actually a miracle they hadn't caught him yet, he thought. He had no idea where he was going,...maybe if he could manage to lokc himself up in his classroom...

The werewolves had been forced to pass one by one throught the stairs and their struggling to get past first gave Drannaor just enough time to be able to get up and start running again, but the teacher couldn't go far...and they knew it.

Drannaor took a sharp turn as he came to the door to his classroom and rushed inside. He grabbed the door to swing it closed, but it was a few seconds too late. At the light of his wand, he saw his doom jump right at him, in the form of a grey murdering werwolf. Its claws dug bloodly wholes in the wiard"s chest as he felt backwards and ripped flesh away from it when they hit the ground. The weight of the beast cut his breath for a moment, but the werewolf jumped off him and landed a meter or two behind him. 

The wizard paingully tried to get up, still holding his wand. He wish he hadn't when he saw the three other werewolves entering the room. It hadn't been a miracle, but a simple bloody and horrible game...and it wasn't over. The beasts surrounded him, growling and grooling. Drannaor tried get up onto his knees, trying to hold back the tears that would blurr his vision. He wouldn't give up until he was dead. He pointed his wand at the smaller werewolf.

"PET..." but he nerver got to finish his spell.

As he extended his arm, another werwolf closed its jaw around his arm. the man screamed in pain and tried to pull his arm out from between the horrible fangs of the beast. The werewolf, not wanting to let go, pulled the other way. With and horrible ripping and grinding sound, the hand and a part of his arm was teared apart from his body. He let out a blood freazing scream of agony and could no longer held his tears. It did not matter, however, because the wand's light went out...but not before Drannaor could see the beast chew a little on it.

Once the light was out, all the wizard could hear was his own sobs of fear and pain and the breaths of the four beasts around him. 

"Please, I don't..." he began to pray and plead anybody or any god who would hear him, but was cut short when the four werewolves jumped on him, now tired of playing with him.


	6. The Morning After

**Sorry for the wait!!! I was gone on vacation, but I found some time to write a little anyway!**

*~*~*The Blood Clan and the Marauders*~*~* 

Chapter 5: The Morning After 

When Marisa let go of Lizzie's shoulders, the teenager almost lost her balance, but managed to stay on her feet. A fears tears rolled down her cheeks. The vampire had seen everything, from her being sorted in Gryffindor to Remus' secret. She looked up at the vampire. 

Marisa was furious, the look in her eyes could have made a mortal die of fright. After a few seconds, though, she calmed down and gave Lizzie a smile full of pity and disgust. She shook her head and let her arms fall on her sides. 

"I can't believe what I saw. I would have thought you'd be smarted than that. I didn't raise you to be stupid, not even if you're just a bastard child." the vampire said in a gentle voice. 

Lizzie was getting nervous. This was the calm before the storm. She knew it. She tried to find something to say, but couldn't come up with anything. 

"Do you really believe _they_ would be your friends if they knew what you are? And do not doubt that they will find out eventually, child. You can't pretend to be human forever. You'll slip sooner or later. And what happens then? I'll tell you. They won't just reject you. No. Because they'll find out you're connected to _us_. If you'd be any other vampire, _maybe_ they'd just kick you out, but they'll capture you. An HALF-VAMPIRE!!! That's very rare. The Ministry will be delighted. An half-vampire at their disposal. What an opportunity." 

"Stop it! They wouldn't betray me...THEY'RE NOT LIKE YOU!!!" Lizzie screamed at the top of her lungs. 

She knew it wasn't a good idea, but she couldn't listen anymore. She wanted Marisa to shut up and go away. She wanted to curl up in a ball and cry. 

"No. They're not." the vampire said. "That's why you'll never be one of them." 

"SHUT UP! They'd never let me down." 

"Let you down? I've raised you. I've kept you alive. I've taken you under my wing when any other vampire would have killed you, girl! You'd be dead without me. You owe me your life, half-human!!! You're father left you to me. If you're so much like humans, why didn't he leave you with them?" 

"I..." Lizzie stammered, looking for an answer that'd shut her up. 

"He knew they'd throw you out as soon as they'd learn what you are." 

"They don't have to know what I am. I can give hints slowly or stuff...that way they wouldn't get scared and all." Lizzie exclaimed, without thinking of the consequences. 

"What? You think they'll accept you like they've accepted that werewolf?!" Marisa replied, anger crawling back in her voice and face. 

"Remus isn't evil like you said they all are!" the teenage girl screamed angrily. 

Marisa let out a growl, obviously fed up with the discussion. She threw a lock of red hair out of her face and straightened up. 

"I want information and at least the body of one of your _friends_ within a month, preferably the werewolf." she ordered. "And don't forget what I told you tonight." 

With that, the vampire walked away. Lizzie stood still as long as she could still see the silhouette of the woman, then gave a loud sight. She sat down in the grass and put her head in her hands. 

"What am I going to do? If I betray Marisa I'll be killed and if I don't...I'll become just like her." 

Lizzie had already killed humans, but it was always when the urges had gotten so out of control that she almost became a beast. Just like when she killed that boy before coming here. 

*~*~*~*~* 

Prongs was running on the grounds, the werewolf about 10 meters in front of him. Wormtail was still holding on to him on his back. Padfoot had, for some reason, slowed down and was behind him. The animagi wasn't sure how fare behind, but didn't have time to look. Canines could run at their fastest on a longer distance tan stags. He was getting tired and losing ground on the werewolf. 

The beast turned behind a wall and disappeared from Prongs view. The stag tried to push himself even harder. He couldn't let his friend hurt anybody. He managed to go a little faster, but as he passed near a tree trunk, he tripped on a root and fell down. The rat tried to hang on, but was thrown in the air and landed a meter or two away from the tree. Prongs tried to get up, but he had hurt one of its paws. 

"Now we're screwed." he heard a boy's voice say. 

He turned his head and transformed back into James. He saw Sirius standing near Peter, who was a little shaken by his small flight. James could see that Sirius' shirt seemed a little ripped on the back, but decided that it could wait or his friend wouldn't gave walked all this distance. 

"Yeah. Who knows what'll happen now." Peter exclaimed. 

"We should try to look for him or something." James said. 

Both his friends nodded. He got up, glad that it had been one of his front paws that had been hurt. He held his left hand near his chest to be sure not to hurt it again. 

*~*~In the morning~*~* 

Remus slowly opened his eyes and looked around, registering his surroundings. He was on the Shrieking Shack's floor as usual, but he felt that something wasn't quite right. He couldn't say what, but he knew there was something. He brought his right hand to his face to wipe out the sweat that his nervousness had brought and froze as he looked at it. 

There was blood on it. At this realization, Remus' heart started beating faster and his breathing became heavier. He rapidly surveyed his body, but didn't find any injuries. After his quick check-up, he looked down at his hands. 

As he kept staring at them, he tried to recall what had happened during the night. The last thing he could remember was the transformation. He normally remembered the night, especially since his friends…The boy's train of thoughts came to a sudden halt. His friends. The blood. 

Remus got up to his feet so fast he almost fainted. He leaned on the nearest wall for a few seconds and, then, walked towards the exit tunnel, fearing the worst. Half-way trough it, he heard the nurse who was coming to get him. He almost rushed to her, but remembered the blood on his hands just in time. Hoping his hands were the only part of his body that were covered by it, he crossed his arms to hide them from her sight. 

"Ah! Mr. Lupin, how are you feeling?" she asked. 

Remus knew very well that he should tell her that he may have hurt somebody, but he would have to denounce his best friends. He forced a smile on his lips. 

"As good as I can feel this time of the month." he told the witch. 

She smiled back and turned around. Remus followed her, happy she didn't insist on checking him to be sure he wasn't hurt. As they came out and the woman immobilized the Whomping Willow the same way Wormtail had hours before, she looked back at him. 

"I'm glad that you seem to have calmed down these last years." The nurse said. 

"Yeah." Remus simply answered, not really paying attention to her. 

As soon as they were out of reach of the tree, he thank the nurse as usual and started to run towards the castle as fast as he could. When he arrived at the door, he stuffed his hands in his pockets and quickly made his way to the Gryffindor common room. 

*~*~*~*~* 

Kevin, Miranda and William we're silently and carefully making their way towards the Slytherin common room, avoiding any students or staff member that'd be waking in the corridors at this early hour. 

"It wasn't too bad too be a quartet." Miranda told her friends. 

"Yeah, but isn't he going to make trouble? I mean, he'll tell people about what happened." William argued. 

"Maybe, but I don't think so. He'd be in trouble himself if he did." Miranda replied. 

"I wouldn't worry, guys." Kevin stated. 

"Why not?" William asked, coming to an halt. 

The other two also stopped after a few steps and turned back. Miranda looked at her boyfriend, waiting for him to answer. 

"He must be traumatized. He probably won't remember a thing." 

"He'll probably think he did it all by himself!" Miranda exclaimed with a huge grin. "Awesome!" 

"Ironic, no?" Kevin asked as he started walking towards their common room again. 

"Yeah. If he knew what _really_ happened..." William began. 

"He'd feel a whole lot better." Miranda finished. 

The three had to keep themselves from laughing, afraid they'd be caught if they did. 

"But how could we know what happened? We were sleeping peacefully in our beds." Kevin said with a shrug. 

*~*~*~*~* 

"Ouch!" 

James was sitting on a couch in the Gryffindor common room and Sirius was sitting on the ground, in front of him. Sirius had his shirt off and James was trying, despite his wounded wrist, to fix the cuts on his friend's back. 

"Stop being such a sissy, mate." James told Sirius. 

"I'm not being a sissy!" 

"Then why are you whining?" Peter asked. 

He was sitting on another couch, facing James and Sirius. He was the only one that wasn't hurt, but Sirius had refused that Peter be the one to fix his back. The small teenager wasn't too good with his hands. 

"Shut up!" Sirius spat. 

Peter didn't argue, knowing Sirius wasn't in a mood to joke. Neither was James or himself for that matter. The event of the night before were still too fresh in their memories and they were worried about their friend. 

"Jeez. What's taking him so long." James said as Sirius got up and put his shirt back on. 

"Maybe somebody found him in the castle!" Peter panicked. 

"Thanks for the encouragement, Peter." James let out. 

"I just hope he didn't hurt anybody." Sirius sighed. 

Just as he finished his sentence, the portrait hole opened and Remus came in. He looked extremely anxious and kind of traumatized. When he saw his friends, he smiled and let out a huge sigh. 

"You guys are okay? Thank God! I was so scared. I woke up in the Shrieking Shack, but there was blood on my hands. At first I was just confused, but then I got scared because I don't remember what happened yesterday and I got scared. I was so afraid I hurt you guys!" he exclaimed without a pause. 

"Calm down a little, Moony." Sirius told him. "We're fine...well, nothing to worry about anyway." 

Remus nodded at the encouraging smiles of his friends. Peter kept starring at Remus' hands and James gave him a nudge. 

"Go get something for him to clean up before anyone comes down." he told him. 

Remus sat down on a couch and James and Sirius sat beside him. They remained silent until Peter came back with a wet towel and Remus finished cleaning up. Once he put the towel down, he swallowed with difficulty and looked at James right in the eyes. 

"What happened?" he asked him in a whisper. 

James looked at Sirius and Peter for support. Sirius nodded and Peter shrugged. 

"Well, you got out. We tried to catch up with you, but...well, we didn't manage to. We looked for you, but we couldn't find you." James explained. 

"But if you woke up in the Shrieking Shack, it means you probably went there and we didn't think of looking at the place." Sirius added, not really believing in his own argument. 

Remus didn't look really convinced either, but nodded in approval anyway. 

"You probably didn't hurt anybody else. The blood's probably Sirius'...you cut him on the back when you got out." Peter said. 

"Nothing bad." Sirius said, glaring at Peter. "It'll heal in a day or two." 

Remus was about to say something, but they heard somebody walking down the stairs. They all turned around and saw an half-asleep Lily. She smiled at them as soon as she saw them, having no idea of what had happened. 

"How was the night?" 

"Good." James and Peter answered while Sirius and Remus said the contrary. 

Lily stopped and the bottom of the stairs and frowned at them. 

"O...kay. What happened, then?" 

"Why don't we wait for Lizzie. I don't think any of us wants to tell the story more than once." James told his girlfriend. 

"Right. If you say so guys, but you should get ready. We've got Potions this morning and if you want to study a little before the class you better hurry." Lily told them. 

"Study?" Peter asked in a very anxious voice. 

"Don't tell me you guys forgot about the test." Lily exclaimed with a disapproving glare. 

She rolled her eyes and went to sit on the same couch then Peter. 

"At times like these I wonder why I ever stopped seeing you as morons." she joked. 

"What? I thought you still did." Sirius replied, trying to get his friends to laugh and forget the preceding night for a moment. 

He managed to get smiles, but that was all. Lily frowned once more at this unusual behavior. They seemed a lot more serious than usual. She decided not to ask any of the questions that burned her tongue and wait for Lizzie, who should get up soon enough. 

*~*~*~*~* 

"And that's it." James said as he, Sirius and Peter had finished telling about the events of the night to Lilly and Lizzie. 

They were all sitting near the fire place in the Gryffindor common room, which was empty enough since most of the students were still in the dorms, either sleeping or getting ready for the day. 

"You know, Remus, I wouldn't worry too much if I were you. If you had hurt someone, there would be at least one person who'd know something happened. They would've told Dumebledore and the nurse would have said something about it." Lily stated. 

"Yeah. I hope you're right." Remus said. 

"I bet she is." Lizzie said with a smile. 

"We should go eat breakfast now...I bet you're all starving with the night you had." Lily exclaimed. 

The boys agreed and they all got up, momentarily forgetting the whole werewolf story. Lily took James' arm and Lizzie went to walk between Remus and Sirius, while Peter followed James and Lily closely. So close the other could have bet Lily wanted to slug him. 

When they arrived in the Great Hall, breakfast wasn't yet, but they went to their usual seats. They sat down and began talking about all kinds of thing, from school to Quidditch. Students were slowly filling the room and the food would probably appear soon enough. 

After a little while, Lizzie dropped out of the conversation as she remembered what had happened the night before. 

_"Do you really believe _they _would be your friends if they knew what you are?"_

She looked at James who was telling Remus that he wasn't responsible for his injury at all. He kept saying it was his own fault if he had tripped. Had he looked where he was going he wouldn't have. 

_" You can't pretend to be human forever."_

"But I am, no? A part of me is human." Lizzie thought. 

_If you're so much like humans, why didn't he leave you with them?"_

Lizzie looked at her friends, trying to keep the tears away. If she cried, they'd ask her what was wrong and she'd have no answer to give them. She couldn't just tell them the truth. 

"Why not, dad? Why Marisa?" she mentally asked her dead father. 

"Hey, Lizzie, what do you think?" James asked her. 

"Err...I got lost in my thoughts. What were you talking about?" 

"We were arguing about which international Quidditch team would win this year." Sirius told her. 

"Oh. Well...I actually have no idea." she apologized. 

"Told you I wasn't the only wizard who didn't follow Quidditch, Sirius." Lily told the boy. 

Lizzie didn't listen to the rest of the argument. She was lost in her thoughts once more. Her father probably had a reason to leave her with Marisa, but she had no idea what it could have been. 

_"I want information and at least the body of one of your _friends_ within a month, preferably the werewolf." _

Lizzie looked at Remus, trying to find a solution to all of this. None of it seemed to make sense. Why should she do all that Marisa wished? 

_" You'd be dead without me. You owe me your life, half-human!!!"_

"My life? You made me your pawn. You've tried to break me more times than I can count. I thought you were near success before I came to Hogwarts." Lizzie thought. 

She shook her head, this was so confusing. She wished it would be simple, but nothing seemed to be simple anymore. 

Her train of thoughts was broken by the apparition of the food on the tables. She decided to forget about it for a little while, just like Remus tried to forget the same night. After all, she had a month to figure this thing out. 

I want to thank all the reviewers! I really appreciate it, even if it's a one liner. As for the other ones(yes, yes, I know there are some readers who don't review.), well, thanks for reading anyway. 

**_NEXT CHAPTER: Drannaor's body is found and things get more complicated!!!_**


	7. Dysfunctional family

**I feel awful for making you wait so long! Anyway, I'll really try to post more. I'll mostly post on week-ends because I don't really have the time during the week. (8:00am to 18:00pm...with around an hour of bus)**

**I really wanted to start with Drannor's body and all, but a scene came to my mind and it just kept getting bigger. I'm sorry if this chapter is kinda boring. I'll try to do better next time! :D**

*~*~*The Blood Clan and the Marauders*~*~* 

Chapter 6: Dysfunctional family 

When James, Sirius, Peter, Lily and Lizzie were finished eating, they decided to go get their things so they could have some time to study before the class started. By the time they were leaving their common room, Lizzie had stopped thinking about the Marisa and her father. Remus had also stopped thinking about the preceding night, finally convinced that he didn't hurt anybody.  
  
While on their way to the dungeons, they crossed Snape, Malfoy, Narcissa and some younger Slytherin students. As they passed near them Lily gave her boyfriend a warning look, but he and Sirius didn't even see their arch enemies. Snape saw them, though, and had no intention of letting them pass without saying or doing something.  
  
"Rough night, Lupin?" he asked with a grin.  
  
Remus look at him, and then down at the floor, still walking. James, Peter, Sirius and Lily glared at him while Lizzie wondered what he could mean or how he could know Remus' secret.  
  
"Shut up, Snape!" James warned him dangerously.  
  
"Yeah. You wouldn't want your friends to know what happened a certain full moon night." Sirius said, looking at James sideways.  
  
The group of Gryffindor stopped, to Lily's despair, and turned towards the Slytherins.  
  
"Talking about that," a 6th year Slytherin with pitch black hair said, "I've never congratulated you for what you did. Sure, I don't have the details, but I know enough, _bro_!"  
  
Sirius looked at the boy in a very annoyed way. His mere presence seemed to make him angry.  
  
"What are you saying, Regulus?" Sirius asked with a warning tone.  
  
"I would never have done thought of something like using one of my best friends like that. Mother and father would be proud of you. You know, I think deep inside, you're the best Black still alive! The one with the coldest heart." the Slytherin answered with a huge mocking smile.  
  
Sirius' glare became murderous and even Lizzie, who was used to live around evil creatures, thought he looked pretty scary. He looked like he was going to kill the boy.  
  
"Their mother and father?" Lizzie thought, "They're related?"  
  
"Shut your f*ck  
ing mouth?" Sirius exclaimed, almost screaming.  
  
"That's the best you can do, Sirius? No smart replies?" Narcissa asked the oldest of her two cousins.  
  
"If you don't want to end up with a face as ugly as your boyfriend's, you better shut up!" Peter told her.  
  
She looked at him with a superior look and almost laughed in his face. She decided he wasn't worth replying and looked at her cousins instead.  
  
"I think that if you pull another trick like that one, you'd be a real Black. You're so close now!" Regulus said, not looking to scared of his older brother.  
  
Without any warning, Sirius punched him right in the face and there was a cracking sound. Regulus let out a cry of pain and held his hands up to his face. Every student in the corridor was now looking at them.  
  
Regulus took a stepped back and wiped some of the blood that was coming out of his nose. He look slightly uncertain and somewhat scared of Sirius. His fellow Slytherins, beside Narcissa Snape and Malfoy, didn't move an inch to help him. James, Peter and Remus gathered around Sirius.  
  
"ENOUGH!" Lily yelled, stepping between the two gangs, which were getting ready to fight it out.  
  
Lizzie admired Lily for it. She loved this pacific, yet firm and commanding attitude that Lily had. She, herself, easily turned to violence as an answer. She often blamed it on her vampire side, but she knew it was just a lame excuse not to improve herself. She stepped beside Lily for support, even though she'd like to see her friends kick some Slytherin asses.  
  
"It'll just bring more trouble to everybody than anything else." Lily added.  
  
"Shut your damn mouth and move, mudblood!" Malfoy told her.  
  
"No. I won't."  
  
"Then don't." Regulus exclaimed before he punched her in the face. 

The teenage girl fell backwards and Sirius, who was the closest, caught her. This was the only thing that kept him from reacting. As for James, he moved towards her, but Snape stepped in his way. Lizzie, however, was just beside Regulus.  
  
"LILY!" she yelled, looking at her friend, in Sirius' arms.  
  
She turned around and glared evilly at Regulus in a manner that was as scary as Sirius had been moments ago.  
  
"You'll pay for that." she told the Slytherin, in a very growl-like voice.  
  
She punched him right in the stomach and he bent forward, out of breath. Not letting him any time to recuperate, she grabbed him by his robes and brought his face inches from her own.  
  
"If you ever dare to hit an unsuspecting, unarmed girl when I'm around, you'll regret it for the rest of your pathetic little life! Is that clear, troll's shit?" she whispered to him.  
  
"C-Crystal clear."  
  
"Good. Don't forget it." she said, before pushing him away.  
  
He fell backwards, on Narcissa. The girl shoved him aside, looking very annoyed by him.  
  
"Let's go." Remus told his friends while giving Lizzie a weird look.  
  
"No way!" Malfoy exclaimed. "You're not..."  
  
He was interrupted by someone who put a hand on his mouth from behind him. The person removed the hand and stepped beside him. It was Miranda.  
  
"You'll just get in trouble and beaten up. Let them go." she said to Malfoy.  
  
She looked at the Gryffindors, while the students who had been watching started to go on with whatever they were doing before. She saw Lily, who was now standing between James and Sirius. It seemed she would likely have a black-eye. Miranda smiled at the thought. Then she turned her gaze to Regulus, who was trying to wipe some of the blood that came out if his nose off his face.  
  
"You should learn to pick your fights better house-elf's brain." she told him, chuckling.  
  
"Bitch!" he simply replied, his voice filled with hatred.  
  
Regulus was hit for the third time in a very small amount of time. Miranda hit him with her palm right on his already hurt nose. The boy cried out in pain as blood began to flow from his nose once more.  
  
"Insult me again and you'll wish your f*cking nose what the only bloody part of your body that hurt!" she warned him.  
  
James, Peter, Remus, Lily and Lizzie began to walk away, but Sirius stopped and turned around.  
  
"I was wondering, _bro_, do your friends know that you're scared to death by slugs? Because that would be so embarrassing." he asked in a friendly manner.  
  
The Slytherins, besides Sirius' brother himself, began to laugh. Regulus' face was getting a bright shade of red. Sirius, proud of the effect he had, turned back and walked away with his friends, who were waiting for him, also laughing.  
  
"Is he really scared of slugs?" Lily asked.  
  
"Sirius told me that he put some in his dinner when they were little." Remus answered, smiling.  
  
"Hey, Remus, about...you know, _that_ night..."Sirius began to say very seriously and slightly uncomfortable.  
  
"No need to say anything, Padfoot. It's a thing of the past." Remus cut him.  
  
Sirius nodded, but he still seemed a little down. Lily touched her face where she had been punched and winced.  
  
"Are you ok?" James asked her, concerned.  
  
"Yes, but I think I'll have a black-eye or something." she replied.  
  
"Put some ice on it. It works pretty well. I know by experience." Sirius offered.  
  
"Thanks, but I don't have any." Lily told him.  
  
"You're a witch, Lil'. Think like one." Sirius told her, taking his wand out of his robes.  
  
"_Glacios_" he said, pointing his wand towards his free hand, which he held up in front of him.  
  
A small piece of ice appeared in his hand.  
  
"Now we just have to find something to put it in." he said, making a face from the cold sensation in his hand.  
  
Remus took a small bag out and emptied it from the few galleons that were in it. He put them in one of his pockets and held the bag in front of Sirius, who let the ice fall in it. He closed it and then he gave it to Lily, who thanked him.  
  
"You're a genius, Moony." Peter said. 

*~ A little while later ~* 

Lily held the ice on her eye while she walked hand in hand with James. The boy kept saying the Regulus would pay for what he did to her. Sirius was on the other side and did the same, but in a more imaged manner. Peter, Remus and Lizzie were following closely behind. 

"I swear I'll beat him up to a bloody pulp!" James exclaimed, punching the air with his free hand as if Regulus was in front of him. 

"There's no need, James." Lily told him, chuckling a little. 

"Of course there is!" the teenager replied. "He hit you and you hadn't even provoqued him." 

"I did." his girlfriend argued. 

"Whatever." Sirius said, waving his hand as to dismiss her argument. "He deserves a good beating even if you did. He always does." 

Lizzie, overhearing the conversation, quickened her pace and caught up with them. 

"Lily's right, guys." 

"Look who's talking." James replied with a grin. 

"Well it's HIS brother, not mine...He _is_ your brother, right? Isn't that a good reason _not_ to beat him up?" 

"Actually, being a member of his family is a very good reason to get beaten, in Sirius' opinion." James answered while Remus and Peter also caught up with them. 

"Why?" Lizzie wondered. 

Sirius stopped walking and his friends did the same a few seconds later. He suddenly looked very serious, quite an unusual behavior for him in Lizzie's opinion. 

"They're muggle-hater purebloods. They hate anyone who isn't a pureblood. They have nothing that resembles a heart in any and they see themselves as royalty among wizards. You get the picture?" He explained. 

"I think I do." she answered while comparing his family to the vampires she grew up with, finding many similarities. 

"They even beat him up when he was staying there." Peter commented. 

Sirius shot him a glare that made him regret his slip of tongue. James sighed, not really surprised while Lily shook her head in disbelief. 

"That's not the kind of thing you say to anybody, Wormtail." Remus whispered to him, not very proud of his friend. 

"I know...it just slip." 

"Come on, mate. He didn't mean to say it." James told Sirius, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

Lizzie decided not to say anything and Lily raised her eyebrows at her as to say: "Yup, that's Peter." Sirius pushed James' hand away and his friend seemed very hurt by that simple gesture. Lily kissed her boyfriend's cheek to. 

Sirius was about to walk away when he felt somebody grab his arm. He turned around to look at whoever did it and tell him or her to bugger off. He found himself face to face with Lizzie and ended up not saying a word. The girl's eyes were sad and she was biting the bottom of her face. A bad habit she seemed to have. Sirius thought it was more of a _cute_ habit, but now he was more absorbed by her eyes. He didn't want her pity or anything. 

"Don't go, please!" she begged him. 

She led her hand slid slowly down his arm and when it got to his hand, she took it in her own. 

"Then don't pity me, Lizzie." he said coldly. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to hurt you." he added in thought. 

Lily let go of her boyfriend's hand and walked in front of Sirius, beside Lizzie. She was grinning slightly and this disconcerted all of the boys and Lizzie. What could she be smiling about. 

"The way I remember it, it was pity that made me talk to you for the first time. I mean in a friendly manner...well, sort of." she said. 

Sirius turned his head away as if he thought about it. When he turned it back towards the girls, a smile was playing on the corners of his mouth. 

"I remember." he finally replied. "How could I forget. It was so touching the way you told me I was a complete idiot to mope around because my stupid friends were mad at me. If they were real friends they'd forgive me whatever I did." 

Lizzie looked at the other girl with a mock disapproving look. Lily laughed out loud and scolded at Sirius. 

"I say "kind of". Besides, I did ask you to come to my table after." she said, trying to keep a straight face. 

"Huh uh." he did. "Look, instead of being al depressed alone, you could come and sit with me and some other girls. It can't be worse and I bet they'll all be happy that a popular guy will sit with them." he added, imitating Lily. 

The girl slapped him playfully on the shoulder. 

"I did not say that, Black!" 

Sirius shrugged and Lizzie realized at the same moment that she was still holding his hand and that he held hers in return.. She felt herself blush. They all began to walk again and James turned to them. 

"You guys do know you're holding each other's hand, right?" he asked mischievously, then turned around. 

Sirius and Lizzie both rapidly let go of the other's hand. Lizzie blushed even more and Sirius' cheek took a pinky color. 

"He blushed a lot less than me. I bet he did this kind of thing with many girls before." Lizzie thought. 

"You're making a fool of yourself. It's just a girl. Just a girl? What am I saying? She's awesome. Okay. Calm down. It's just a girl. Breath." Sirius thought at the same moment. 

*~*~*~*~* 

Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, in his office, when the Headmistress, McGonagall, came in. 

"There's an emergency, Headmaster." she told him, before trying to catch her breath. 

She had obviously hurried to his office as much as she could without scaring the student. 

"What is it Minerva?" the old wizard asked, worried. 

"Drannaor. The caretaker found it and came to tell me. I sent somebody to make sure no students went in the dungeons - where it was found. I had to come and tell you personally for I haven't said what was in there." she explained rapidly. 

Dumbledore got up and walked around his desk to where McGonagall stood. 

"Let's go now, before a curious student or teacher goes to see what's going on." he said before they left the room together. 

*~*~*~*~* 

James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lily and Lizzie were now going down the very stairs Drannaor had fallen in hours ago. They had, of course, no idea that such a thing had happened. Sirius and Lizzie kept their distances from each other, to their friends' amusement. James had stopped teasing them after Remus had reminded him of his own hilarious flirts with Lily, who giggled at the memories. 

As they came closer to the Potions classroom, Lizzie's vampire instincts kicked in. She began to smell blood. It wasn't fresh, though. Not in a vampire's point of view anyway. She told herself it was her imagination and that whatever she smelled it wasn't blood. 

She was suddenly startled by a blood-freezing scream of terror. Her gaze went directly in the direction of the scream. Lily was the one who had screamed. She was standing in the class' door frame and had turned around, burying her face in James' chest. Lizzie couldn't see what was inside from where she was, but she could guess that she had indeed smelled blood. 

James closed his eyes and whispered recomforting words to his girlfriend as he held her tightly in his arms. Sirius was beside him, staring at whatever was in front of them with a look of surprise and horror. His mouth was half opened and he seemed frozen on the spot. They all looked paler than normal, but none of them was as pale as Remus. 

The teenager had backed away all the way to the wall opposite of the door in the hallway and he seemed in shock. He closed his eyes and let himself slide down the wall to the ground. 

***Flash back(Remus)*** 

_The best is chewing dead gray bird, it doesn't care what kind...as long as it's meat. Then, it smells human flesh, which smells like it'd be be a lot more tasty. It looks up and sees a wizard come in, the tip of his wand lighting his way._

_"Come out! I know you're..." he stopped in mid-sentence, staring. "Oh my God!"_

_The werewolf dropped the bird, drooling at the thought of eating this "prey"._

_FLASH_

_The beast is running, but not as fast as it could. It's playing a game. The hallway's dark, but the wolf doesn't care, it's used to darkness and silence. It's looked up so often...always, actually._

_Suddenly it jumps. It can feel one of its paw brush again something, then it lands on something rather soft. It's claws dig in it, but as it comes near the floor, it jumps off._

_FLASH_

_The wolf is laying down on the floor of it's usual "cell". It felt very well and happy for some reason. It hadn't felt so satisfied in a very long time, if not ever. It put its head on its paws and closed its eyes. It relaxed and soon fell asleep._

_***_End of flashback_*** _

Lizzie looked at Peter, who didn't see anything either. The teen looked to scared to go look. She didn't blame him. She didn't want to do it either, but Marisa would surely hear about it if it was something big and, in that case, she better have some information on it. She slowly made her way to the door, where Remus had stood, and look inside. 

She understood Lily's scream as soon as she saw it. No. As soon as she saw HIM. It was a man...or had been. She had seen dead people before, but vampires made clean kills. This was the work of some beast. She was glad for the indifference to blood that came with being half-vampire, but even with that, it made her sick. 

Drannaor's body laid in front of the opened door, a pool of crimson liquid. His own blood. A lot of it. It almost look like a small lake under his body. His face was intact enough for her to see his expression of horror and extreme pain. His empty eyes stared at the teenagers in a eerie way. 

His body was slashed everywhere and his clothes torn to pieces. Bits of flesh had been thrown away by something big and sharp. Some still laid around the body and his missing hand was not so far. The arm from which it had been torn was a bloody mass and nothing more. 

Lizzie's breakfast almost came back out, but she was able, with difficulty, to keep it inside her stomach. It wasn't Peter's case. He had followed her, but he hadn't been able to stand the sight. He turned away and his let it all out. Lily kept sobbing in James' shirt, no matter what he said. 

Lizzie turned around and looked at her friends. He attention was caught by Remus. 

"It can't be..."she said to herself, wondering if it could have been werewolf-Remus that had killed the teacher. 

Remus had taken his head between his hands. 

"Oh, my God!" he kept on repeating to himself. 

Sirius turned around, also noticing his friend. He went to kneel beside him. James moved as if to also go, but Lily held on tight to him, oblivious to anything going on around her. Her boyfriend had to stay where he was. Peter stood behind Sirius, still looking rather sick. 

"Hey, mate?" Are you ok?" Sirius asked Remus, who didn't even look at him or show any signs of hearing him. 

"Moony?" Peter tried, not getting more results. 

"Remus? Come on!" James pleaded his friend. 

Lizzie stared at Remus. Something or someone had killed the man, but could it be Remus? She was sure he wasn't evil. What had happened if he didn't do it, though? 

Sirius put an hand on Remus' shoulder as to shake him out of it. He stopped as a quivering girl's voice was heard. 

"D-don't do it." 

He turned his head around and saw that Lily was still in James' arms, but her head was turned towards him. Her eyes were red, but she had calmed down. 

"I-I think he may be in shock or something...and we don't know what could make it worse." she said. 

"What do we do, then?" Peter asked anxiously. 

*~*~*~*~* 

On the verge of the Forbidden Forest, five hooded figures stood silently. 

"Are you sure it's here?" one of them asked. 

"Yes. All we have to do is find it before the vampires do." another one answered. 

"**They**'re losing their time playing little games." a third one said with a slight touch of anger in his voice. 

"They're young." the second one replied. 

"Now they have to wait until the next full moon." the first one exclaimed with anger and annoyance filling his voice. 

"Not necessarily. We could use the..." a fourth one started to say, 

"No. It would be foolish. Dumbledore would become suspicious." the second one, who seemed to be the leader of the five, stated. 

"But if we don't hurry, the vampires will put their undead hands on it before we can." the first to have talked argued. 

The leader sighed and shook his head. 

"You're right. We'll at least consider it." 

"What about the other boy?" the fifth one asked with a feminine voice. "Maybe we could convince him to join us." 

"You seem very interested in the boy that boy." 

"I know his smell. You never forget the smell of a creature you've created." 

"No. That's true. You can choose what to do with him unless told the contrary then." 

"What about the half-vampire?" one of the men asked. 

"There's no need to take our precious time to kill her. It would jeopardize the whole operation. All we have to do is let her friends in Hogwarts know about her - how could I say it - condition." the leader answered. "Her emotions will get the best of her." 


	8. Into the Wolf's Jaws

Alexandra Dragonhart(A.D.): I was getting a little discouraged from writting this story since nobody had reviewed in a while, but the last reviewers(on this site and others) have given me my will to write back...and my muse! I'll try to update often enough, even if it means shorter chapters.

Hermione: Shouldn't you put a disclaimer here?

A.D.: Huh?

Hermione: roll eyes Alexandra doesn't own any of the characters or ideas that you can find in the Harry Potter books and/or movies. All she owns is this storie's ideas and her original chracters, namely, the four werewolves(Miranda, Kevin, William...and the rest of their pack), Lizzie, the Blood Clan and any other character you don't recognize.

A.D.: blinks What she said, laywer people...ANYWAY, on with the story.

**The Blood Clan and the Marauders**

Chapter 7: Into the Wolf's Jaws

The frigid dungeon's corridor was occupied only, by Remus, who still hadn't moved, and his friends, but they knew it would soon be flooded by students. Sirius and James were kneeling near their catatonic friend. Peter stood a little further away, looking very pale. The two girls stood somewhere between them. Lily was bitting her lip. She was trying to remember anything she could from any book, TV show or anything else that could help Remus.

Lizzie turned her head towards the stair from which they had come. She sniffed the air once, but now that they were all there, whatever scents had been lingering here before, they were now overtaken by theirs. She sighed and turned back to the current situation when James spoke.

"I know that the best thing would technically be to wait for a teacher to come, but if they find us here like this they're sure to suspect Remus." he said, looking at his girlfriend.

"But..."Lily began.

"We can't let that happen and not even try to do anything!" Sirius exclaimed, almost yelling.

"Don't yell!" Peter pleaded. "Somebody will hear us."

"Maybe we should just wait for a teacher..." Remus said quietly.

The others all looked at him with surprise. He slowly stood up with the help of James and Sirius. He looked towards the door and then at Sirius, who looked like the one who complied the less with his idea.

"Padfoot, we don't have a choice. Even if they don't find us - me - here, they may suspect that I'm responsible. What else could do something like that?"

Lizzie suddenly came to a realisation and almost let out a squeal. Maybe it wasn't Remus! She remembered the feeling she had got from the other new students. They were werewolves! That was it. It was them who had done this. She felt a warmth invade her body, but as she was about to tell the others, she realised she couldn't. How would a normal girl know such a thing. They'd never believe her.

"Lizzie?" she suddenly heard Lily ask.

"What?" she asked with confusion.

"What do you think? Stay or leave." James asked.

"I...err...I think that we should leave. It could be a lot of other things, you know." she answered, thinking fast.

"See! I'm not the only one who thinks so." Sirius exclaimed.

"We can't just leave the scene of a murder!" Lily argued in an exasperate way.

"You are right Miss Evans." Dumbledore's voice declared.

All six teenagers turned to look towards the stairs, where the Headmaster stood, McGonagall at his side. They both looked very serious. It wasn't uncommon for McGonagall, but the older wizard seemed like a totally different person.

"We weren't going to leave!" Peter yelled in fright.

"Stop panicking, Pettigrew." McGonagall sharply replied. "Nobody said that you were."

"Professor...Headmaster, do...do you have any ideas what could have done this?" Remus asked, looking down.

"None for the moment. And I shall wait before making accusations that could be wrong."

"Can we leave now?" James asked giving a quick look into the classroom.

"Yes, of course." McGonagall answered without even looking at them. "Tell your fellow Gryffindors that the class will not occur today."

Miranda let out a huge yawn as she looked around the Charms classroom. Beside her, Kevin was sitting straight, but had his eyes closed, his head sometimes droping slightly before he caught himself. William sat in front of them. Sat was of course only an expressing. He had laid his head on the desk and obviously was sleeping. She wondered why the teacher hadn't realized the three of them paid no attention, contrarly to their fellow Slytherins. She shrugged it off. The night hunt had been worth losing a few points anyway...and the only way she cared for Slytherin winning the house cup was just that Gryffindor wouldn't.

"I wish we would get more nights like that one." She whispered to herself.

Suddenly she felt an ice-cold sensation coming from inside one of her pockets. It had surprised her, but not as much as it had surprised her companions. William almost fell off his chair when he felt the same sensation coming from his pants' back pocket and Kevin jerked awake, pushing his books off his desk. The teacher gave the two boys a meaningful look and turned back to his board.

"Damn! Why the Hell are they contacting us now?" William muttered.

"After the class we'll go." Kevin told Miranda, who wrote it down on a note she passed to William.

Sirius, James, Remus, Peter, Lily and Lizzie went to their common room and told everybody that the class was cancelled, which caused a few questions, but mostly screams of joy. They were, however, not in a mood to do much of anything. Remus went up to the boys' dorm saying they should wake him up for the next class and James went up about a minute later to check up on him. Lily sat to a table with a few books to take advantage of the free time to do homeworks. Peter went beside her so she could help him with his own. That left Sirius and Lizzie to sit with nothing to do to forget what had happened.

"Well...uh...I'm...I think I'll go for a walk." Lizzie said, getting up. "I need to think about all of this."

"I'll go with you...if you don't mind." Sirius said, also getting up to his feet.

"Well, I..." she stopped, her gaze fixed on him. "Alright."

"Great. Let's go outside, though. I feel like I'm going to get crazy if I stay inside the scholl for any longer."

Lizzie smiled, but inside she could feel her stomach twist and felt like she was going to be sick.

"What am I doing? Okay, calm down it's just an innocent walk." Lizzie thought.

She and Sirius walked out of common room together, both lost in their own thoughts. Lily looked up from her book, opening her mouth as if she was about to say something, but realized her friends were gone.

"Guys?" she questionned looking around.

When she found them nowhere in the room, she shook her head in a defeated way and looked back down. She was used to this kind of thing by now. The boys, being pranksters and all, had a nick for doing that.

Dumbledore sat on a chair, his hands joined together on the table in front of him as a large group of professors sat and stood a little everywhere in the room.

"What is going on, Headmaster?"

"Has there really been a murder?"

"Murder? Who did it?"

"Is the school being closed?"

"Do the students know?"

"Who was killed?"

The old headmaster raised one of his hands to demand silence, which he obtained right away. All the present wizards and witches faced him with questionning looks plastered on their faces.

"Please calm down. I can only answer one question at a time...and I will explain everything." Dumbledore declared in a very calm manner. "There was a body found, but what happened exactly is an unknown information as of now. The school will remain opened for now."

"Who was killed?" a teacher asked.

"Drannaor." McGonagall said quietly, her answer followed by complete silence. "A substitute will assure the Potions class for the time being."

Kevin, William and Miranda, wearing black, green lined, hooded cloaks, where walking on the school grounds, near the Dark Forest. The weather, which had been beautiful only moments before had turned horrible, as if to match their procession towards the Forest and theur summoner. William kept looking back towards the castle in a nervous manner that annoyed Miranda to the point she kept pushing him every time he did so. Finally she slapped him behind the head as Kevin completely ignored them.

"You're bloody annoying, Will!" she exclaimed.

"But what if somebody followed us? What if somebody finds out that..."

"We'll just kill them. Besides, we made sure nobody did, moron." Kevin cut him.

"And leave another body for the teachers and students to find? How clever." a woman's voice said.

In front of them, just under the first trees, stood a woman wearing a cloak similar to theirs, only her face was completely hidden. She took a few steps towards them and chuckled slightly.

"That was very careless of you, children." she told them playfully.

"Karla." Miranda stated, her voice trembling ever slightly.

"Seriously, you will not leave bodies out in the open anymore. We do not want the school closing before we find IT." the woman told them, ignoring the girl. "Also...it would be interesting if the Gryffindors were to find out little Elizabeth's secret. Finally, we, the Elders, have a gift for you lot."

She reached into her cloak with one of her hands and took out four pendants. The three teenage werwolves lokd at them in wonder. She put one around each of their necks and gave one more to Kevin. Then, she took out a small bag and also gave it to him.

"Use these carefully. Do not play meaningless games anymore. Use them only when they are needed. The fourth one is destined to your new playmate. He shall help us...even wether he wants to or not. The powder is also for him. I'm sure you know what to do with him, Murray."

"Yes."

"Well, then...you can go ba..." she suddenly stopped and violently turned to her her left, looking towards the castle.

Her eyes looked around with a predator's attention for a minute or two and then her gaze stopped on a large rock. The three teenagers looked at it, trying to see whatever had attracted their elder's attention.

Sirius and Lizzie were slowly walking around on the grounds, not really having a destination. Lizzie gave Sirius quick looks every minute or so, unsure what to do or say. He probably thought about Remus and the possibility his friend was the murderer.

Sirius, for his part, did indeed think about Remus. He couldn't believe Remus would kill somebody. It had never occured to him that Remus could escaped their vigilance on their little escapades. He sighed heavily and shook his head.

Suddenly, a light rain began to fall. Without a word, the both turned around and began to walk back towards the castle, but before than had moved two meters, the rain changed into a flood. Lizzie let out a scream and they both started running. They stopped under a three. Sirius was laughing his head of and Lizzie slumped to the ground, her back to the three.

"So much for our walk." Sirius let out sitting beside her.

She turned her head and found her face only inches from his. To keep dry...or at least less wet, Sirius had to sit quite close to her.

"Y-yeah." was all she managed to say.

"Guess we're stuck here." Sirius said with a grin. "Just the two of us."

Lizzie felt herself blush and rapidly looked away, not wanting him to notice. She was certain he was just teasing her anyway. Lily had told her he did that a lot with girls.

"I guess so." she whispered, watching the now dark grey sky.

"Well, maybe we should play a game."

"What kind of game do you want to play while stuck under a three while rain is pouring down?" Lizzie asked, amused, as she turned her head back towards his.

"I know. We can play riddles. We describe something and the other must guess. Let's say we have three chances."

"Alright." she said, looking away. "But what about our next class."

"Bah. It's not for a while. Don't be so stuck up." he said sounding slightly annoyed.

Lizzie felt a tug at her heart as he said those words. She looked at him straight in the eyes and grinned.

"Just wondering if I'd get to see you all wet, Mr. Black." she said playfully while she was going crazy inside.

She had never been in a situation like this with a boy. All the boyss he knew were vampires and would never even think of spending good time with her.

"Fine. I start." he replied, grinning back. "It's black, green, silver, and if you try to catch it by the top there's no way you'll ever get a grip on it."

Lizzie laughed and shook her head. Sirius simply looked at her in a very serious way, waiting for her answer.

"Alright. Black, green and silver....that would probably be related to Slytherin..." she paused for a few seconds and then had a second laugh. "Snape!"

"Correct!" Sirius exclaimed. "Your turn."

"As soon as you say it's name, it disappears."

"I know! Peter!"

"Sirius! You just wasted a chance."

"Okay, okay! I'll try for real." Sirius looked up at the sky, deep in thought. "A thought?"

"No."

"Silence!"

"Yeah! You're good." She said, truly impressed.

Sirius chuckled and shook his head negatively. He looked at her and grinned widely.

"I just remember that Lily had once did that one to James." he shrugged. "But that ain't cheating, right? My turn."

Lizzie gave him a mock glare and slapped him gently on the shoulder. He rubbed it as if she had hurt him and pouted. She laughed and he smiled once more.

"Okay. I got a good one." he said, looking at her straight in the eyes.

She looked at him with curiousity while her stomach began twisting again.

"It's smart, funny, beautiful and right under this tree." he said.

Lizzie bit her lip as her heart starting beating faster. Sirius smiled at her, but ti wasn't that prankster smile he gave her before. He just sat beside her, looking at her and waiting for a reaction, still only inches from her. The girl manage a weak smile as se felt herself blush.

"You're so bloody annoying, Will!" a girl's voice yelled not to far away from where they were.

Sirius' attention was drawn to the exclamation. Lizzie let out a breath she had not realized she had been holding, closing her eyes. Sirius got up and looked towards the sound and he suddenly looked very serious.

"What the Hell are they doing out at this time...and not finding shelter?" he wondered aloud.

"Who?" Lizzie asked, while discretely sniffing the air, to no result since the wind was blowing in their direction, taking their smell away from her.

"Slytherins."

Lizzie also got up and looked in the same direction as Sirius. They could she the three of them walking near the edge of the Dark Forest, they had their cloaks' hoods on, but the green edges marked them as students of Slytherin. They stopped as a figure came out of the woods.

"What the fck is going on?" Sirius wondered aloud. "I'll get closer."

With that he ran towards a large rock a few meters away. Lizzie ran after him, also curious as of who they were meeting. They kneeled behind the rock and tried to hear anything that could help them guess the identities of the hooded figures.


	9. The Wolf Begins to Close its Jaws

**bboo:** I'm glad you actually liked my story and found it here! I lost my Beta-reader, which I needed to post it almost anywhere else since they don't want mistakes...and my grammar isn't that good. sigh As for Sirius...well, you'll see. (Yeah, I plan to eventually go pretty far in time...but that's in a while)

Sirius: Don't I have something to say about that?

A.D.: Nope, sorry...but you can say the disclaimer!

Sirius gives her a weird look

Sirius: She doesn't own any of us...except those guys who aren't from the canon books.

**The Blood Clan and the Marauders**

Chapter 8: The Wolf Begins to Close its Jaws

(Crappy title, but it's really late, so I don't care)

Lizzie and Sirius were kneeling behind a big rock, the cold rain soaking their clothes as they listened to the conversation between the stranger in a cloak and the Slytherins.

"...out in the open anymore. We do not want the school closing before we find IT." the woman told them, ignoring the girl. "Also...it would be interesting if the Gryffindors were to find out little Elizabeth's secret. Finally, we, the Elders, have a gift for you lot." a woman's voice declared.

"What the Hell is going on here?" Sirius whispered, looking at Lizzie in a puzzled way.

The girl opened her mouth, then closed it. Then she shrugged, giving him a look she had wanted to be confused, but seemed slightly desperate. The boy returned it with a doubtful one, but he didn't reply. Lizzie silently thanked the heavens for that.

"...carefully. Do not play meaningless games anymore. Use them only when they are needed. The fourth one is destined to your new playmate. He shall help us...wether he wants to or not.."

Lizzie took a sharp intake of bair, thinking of Remus. Sirius once again gave her a puzzled look. She bit her bottom lip and looked towards the school, finally understanding what had happened the night before. She looked back at Sirius just in time to see him try to get a look at the group. Suddenly, he moved back to his original position behind the rock, obviously tensed.

"I think she saw me..." he whispered.

"Shit!"

Karla moved towards the rock, slowly and silently, as a wolf approaching its unaware prey. The younger werewolves remained where they were, unsure what to do. They simply watched as she arrived at the rock and prepared to surprise whoever or whatever she had seen behind it.

In a swift movement, she went around the two Gryffindors' hiding place...only to find an empty space. She frowned and sniffed the air, looking quite angry. She let her gaze drift to the school's grounds and then walked back to the three Slytherins, who looked at her with expectation.

"False alarm, but be careful." she said, before leaving as fast as she had come.

"What was that about?" Miranda asked to the boys.

"No idea, but who cares!?! We've got these!!!" William exclaimed, holding out his pendant.

"Let's just go before someone realizes we're gone and starts looking for us."

They began walking back towards the school, talking.

Back behind the rock, Lizzie and Sirius were sitting with their backs to it. Sirius was looking alternatively at the retreating trio and his friend with a shocked, almost traumatized look. Lizzie seemed extremely tired and let out an heavy sigh.

"What just happened? Why didn't she see us?" Sirius exclaimed.

"Can we just go back, please?" Lizzie pleaded him, ignoring his glare."I'll explain everything, I promise."

He nodded, still glaring, he she looked away, feeling tears forming in her eyes. She didn't have any other option than tell him at least a part of the truth, but how much could she tell him without becoming a monster in his eyes?

_**Author Note:** I'm sorry about the extra short chapter. I really tried to post, but there's so much going on in my life now. The only resason I didn't fall in DEEP depression is because of my friends and my boyfriend. Actually...if I write, right now, it'll be depresssing as hell._

_If you want me to go on anyway and see where it leads them(the characters), click on the lil' review button and tell me...I just thought you might not want to see all of them suffer even more than I originally intended...but if you actually do...well...go ahead and tell me. I do have the time and inspiration to do it._


	10. The Truth is Painful Sometimes

**The Blood Clan and the Marauders**

Chapter 9: The Truth is Sometimes Painful

By the time they had reached the castle, Sirius and Elizabeth were soaked. They stopped in the entrance hall, trying to dry themselves. For a moment, the girl ignored her friend concentrating on her clothes and hair as he glared at her. After sighing heavily, she dried herself with a spell. Sirius simply stood there, ignoring the fact that he was completely wet from head to toes. Elizabeth gave him a side glance and turned completely away from him.

"We should go to class." she tried to suggest with a cheerful voice.

"I'm still waiting for an explanation, Elizabeth." the boy declared, ignoring what she had just said.

He wore a grim, slightly dangerous, look that made her somewhat unnerved as she looked back at him. She laughed nervously, but stopped when he crossed his arm with a determined attitude. She understood the subtitle message: "You won't get away with not telling me."

"Elizabeth, what the fuck is going on in this god damn school and with these Slytherin assholes?"

"I...They..."

"And don't lie. I hate hypocrites and the likes of them." Sirius warned the girl.

She opened her mouth, but closed it without a sound, biting her bottom lip. She felt like crying, as if some greater power was against her, but she knew that she couldn't just run away. Even if she did, it would screw everything up, so there was no point to doing that.

Sirius frowned at the silent girl. What was the big deal? He didn't care if she knew Slytherins. Hell! He was related to some. She was so overdramatic. Yet, he couldn't hate her for it, just like he couldn't hate Lily for being so stuck up sometimes.

"I want to tell you, but I really can't, Sirius. You'll never believe me!" she exclaimed, "And if you do, it'll be even worst."

"Try me." he said in a low voice that reminded Elizabeth of a growling dog.

She looked at him and wondered how she could have just been joking with him only a short while ago. She remembered their game and wondered why she was attracted to this peculiar human teenager. He could be somewhat of a bully and showed a hint of malice. She almost laughed bitterly at that thought. No. Malice was a word for creatures such as her. He wasn't evil in the least. Sure, he could do some bad things, but never in the simple goal of doing evil. She shook those thoughts away, coming back to the present moment.

The boy in front of her awaited an answer impatiently. He was confused and trying to understand what could be happening. For someone his age, he had went through a lot, mostly with his family and friends, but he couldn't grasp this girl's thought patterns or personality. She was very secretive and seemed to be hiding a side of her. One that was darker than the one she showed, just as he hid the more caring and humanitarian side of his personality under the bad boy facade he only let down in front of his best friends.

"Sirius..I.'ll tell you." Elizabeth gave in, not seeing any use to hiding the truth anymore.

She would have to escape from the wizards, the werewolves and the vampires, but she didn't know what else to do. They would all come after her no matter what she did. She was stuck.

"However, you must let me finish before you say or do anything."

"Fine. Whatever." he muttered, leaning on the wall, his wet bangs falling in his face. "I promise I won't."

"Thanks." she whispered, looking around to make sure nobody was around. "Couldn't we go somewhere priv..."

"No. You tell me right now, right here."

"I...alright." She paused, wondering what exactly to tell him and where to begin, turning her head away. "The three new Slytherin students have probably come to search for an ancient artifact. I'm not sure who sent them, but I know they're evil, Sirius. And they aren't human. Their werewolves, I'm sure of it. I was myself sent for the same reason by my..."tutor", if you can call her that. However, I don't like the clan at all...and they don't like me either. I don't want to serve them, but I'm scared of them. They're vampires! My father was one, too...I-I'm half-vampire, but everything else I said, about being friends, it's true!"

She turned her gaze back towards Sirius to find him looking at her with shock registered all over his face. His eyes were as round as Galleons and his mouth hanged slightly opened.

"You're kidding me, aren't you?" he managed to ask.

"No. I'm sorry. I...I should have told you earlier."

She summoned her vampire blood, her canines sharpening into fangs. She flashed them at him and then ran away before he could say or do a single thing. He was left alone in the entrance hall, very confused. He shook his head and hit his forehead with his palm.

"Why couldn't I have just one normal thing happen in my life?" He looked up at the ceiling as if addressing some omniscient being. "Why the hell did she have to be a vampire-girl? This complicate things...a lot!"

_Once again, a very short-chapter. I thought you'd prefer to have a shorter one than having to wait a long time for a long one. Hehehe._

_Well, I hope you've enjoyed it anyway. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!_


	11. Being Late Seems to be Contagious

**The Blood Clan and the Marauders**

**Raziel Tepes:** Sure. She just likes a lot of human blood. Hehehe. Well, instead of babbling and eventually giving away the few things you won't guess in advance (I'm bad with plots!) I'll just let you read the story.

Dicslaimer: Same as before people.

Now, the dorky title comes from the fact that I'm lacking sleep...a lot!!!!(Again)

Chapter 10: Being Late Seems to Be Contagious

Elizabeth stopped running and leaned on the cold wall, panting slightly. She had no idea where she was in the castle. She hadn't paid attention to where she was going. She knew she had made a lot of turns and went up quite a few stairs, but that was all. She closed her eyes and Sirius' shocked face came back to haunt her mind. Why had she done such a thing?! By the end of the day, the whole school would probably know. She didn't know what she was going to do.

In an expression of her emotions, she punched the wall with all her strength. It cracked and a small piece, about the size of a tea cup, fell on the ground. For a moment, she looked at the wall with surprise. She didn't linger on that for long, though. She heard someone walking and she began to get nervous. What if Sirius had ran to the Headmaster or something right away? Maybe they were already looking for her in hope of catching her before she ran away.

"I'm late! Oh, no! I'm late!" she heard a voice squeak. "Why didn't they wait for me? They know I don't remember the passages the way they do."

Elizabeth frowned as she realized the voice was familiar to her. She closed her eyes and sniffed the air once. Her nervousness only grew as she recognized Peter's odor. She looked around for an escape route, but the only other way than where the boy was coming from was going back on her tracks. She didn't want to do that at all. She took a deep breath and turned to face Peter, all the while standing in front of the damaged wall.

Only seconds after, a very nervous looking Peter turned the corner, looking around frantically. He saw her and his eyes lit up. He walked towards her, almost breaking into a run.

"Lizzie! You're late too!" he exclaimed, looking relieved. "If I'm not he only one I guess it's not as bad...and, huh, you know how to go to the classroom from here, right?"

"Late? Classroom?" she asked Peter, who seemed to panic once more. "Right."

He seemed to settle down and looked expectantly at her. She almost told him to go on his own for some bogus reason, but she stopped at the last second. She looked at a window only a few meters away from them. She could see the dark clouds and the lightning. She walked to it, followed by a very confused and intrigued Peter, who remained silent. He thought that maybe she was trying to figure out the fastest way to the classroom. Elizabeth looked down at the school grounds and the Dark Forest, lost in her dark thoughts.

"Where would I go anyway?" she thought. "What would I do? I'd have to run away all the time; to hide all the time. I would be caught by somebody at some point. I'd rather have wizards than werewolves or vampires capturing me. I have no idea what they'd do to me, but it can't be as bad as what the others would do. I guess that I should go and deal with what will happen."

She turned around and looked at Peter, who was trying to bend down with all his books to pick up the one that he had apparently dropped .

"I don't want to face my friends' anger and rejection, but I know they feel that way anyway. I also don'T want to see them get hurt, so I have to warn the Headmaster about the werewolves or all the students and teachers will be killed."

Peter managed to catch the fallen book, but as he tried to straighten up, two of the other ones fell on the ground. HE let out a contradicted sounding moan as he looked at them with apprehension. Elizabeth smiled somewhat sadly and went to help him with his books.

"I forgot mine, so I'll help you." she offered. "And why do you have so many books for anyway?"

"Oh! It's just that I didn't remember what was the exact name of the book Lily said I should read if I had trouble with Transfiguration, so I took them all from the library to show them to her."

Elizabeth shook her head and started to walk the way she had come.

"I'm not sure of the exact way, but I'm pretty sure we have to go down at least 2 or 3 floors."

* * *

Lily was sitting in the back of the Transfiguration classroom beside James and Remus, trying to follow the class. James looking at the pictures in his textbook with a bored look and sometimes gave Remus a worried glance. Remus himself seemed to listen to McGonagall's lecture, but he was actually lost in his thoughts. It was apparent to his friends for he wasn't taking any notes as he usually did.

The door opened with a small creaking sound all the students turned around to see who it was. McGonagall stopped talking and glared severely at the new comers, who happened to be Elizabeth and Peter. They walked silently to two empty places just behind Lily and James. Elizabeth could feel her heart racing, but it seemed they hadn't been told anything yet. She tried to seem natural as she put the books she was carrying in front of Peter and sat down on her chair.

"Where were you?" Lily asked, looking as severe as the teacher.

"What the heck are these?!" James asked Peter as he pointed the many books with bewilderment.

"I got lost and found him. I think he got lost trying to take a secret passage." Elizabeth answered as Peter repeated the explanation he had given her to James.

"You're such an idiot." James told Peter, slapping his own forehead with his hand.

"Potter!" McGonagall warned him.

The boy turned around rapidly as he received a slap from his girlfriend. Elizabeth realized she didn't even have something to write on and nervously held her hands together in front of her on the desk. It probably wouldn't be long before somebody came for her anyway.

Just as McGonagall resumed her lecture the door once again interrupted her, letting Sirius in. She gave him an even more severe glare. He was now all dried up, probably from a spell, but didn't have more books than Elizabeth. He let out a small laugh and rubbed the back of his head.

"I got lost trying to find the Gryffindor Tower to get my books and found myself around here, so I thought I should come right away." he said.

"Instead of making stupid excuses, Mr. Black, you should just sit down and ask someone to share his books and things with you." McGongall told him, obviously not finding him funny, unlike some of the students.

"Yes, m'am." he said before walking to the empty seat next to Remus.

Elizabeth looked down at the ground, trying not to look at Sirius at all cost. The boy had either not seen her or ignored for he sat down beside Remus without talking to her. Remus gave him a quill and some paper to write, not saying a word.

"Hey, Remus, didn't McGonagall give any new lectures?" Sirius asked, confused, as he looked at his friend's empty sheet.

James showed him his own notes, which filled an whole sheet, and Sirius frowned. Lily pulled James arm down before the teacher saw him and gave Sirius then same look she had given Elizabeth and Peter.

"Where were you?" she asked him, whispering. "Lizzie and Peter got lost. That's plausible, but not for you."

"Lizzie didn't get lost." he replied, shaking his head.

The said girl, held her breath and felt her heart skip a beat as he spoke these words. She shut her head up. This was the moment she dreaded so much. Sirius turned his head towards her and then looked back at Lily.

"I should now. We were together." he exlpained.

"And what were you doing?" James asked with a grin, earning a second slap from his girlfriend.

"We were talking. Lizzie told me a little about her family...A real special bunch. They'd get along well with mine, I think."

Elizabeth was now completely confused and the only reason she didn't ask him anything was that she couldn't find the will to speak. She just wanted to hear what he was going to say, even though it would probably be her condemnation.

"We also got caught by the rain, so...that's why were late."

He turned around genlty threw a piece of folded paper on Elizabeth's desk, before turning back to the front of the class. Lily, James and Peter gave her and Sirius suspicious looks, but turned their attention back to the lesson.

Lizzie unfolded the paper and read it:

_Hey!_

_And I thought I had a weird life! Jeez! Okay, now that I said it, let's move on to what I really wanted to tell you._

_I guess you're not evil because if you were, there'd be some girls that would have been bit by you...somebody would have said something. I'd say you could be the one that killed Drannaor, but it does look more like a werewolf's doing. As for the Slytherins, it would mean that Remus is innocent, right? So that is a point in favor of your story._

_I guess it'll be weird to have a half-vampire as a friend, but can it really be worst than a werewolf? At least, you control your acts al the time...right? I have to say that we'd have to eventually tell the others, I don't like to keep secrets from them. Well, maybe we shouldn't tell Peter. _

_We'll talk later._

_Sirius_

_P.S. - You must have all kinds of cool powers, huh?_

She folded the paper and smiled sadly, looking a Sirius' back as he listened to McGonagall. She was very happy that he thought that, but she had to warn him that if she remained here she would have to stop the werewolves. Those who would know of her nature and the artifact would probably be dragged in the battle, in the war.


	12. The Beast Withing Stirs In Its Sleep

**The Blood Clan and the Marauders**

**Author's Note**: Well…it's been AGES! I had pretty much forgotten about this story, but I watched Ginger Snaps 3 (A werewolf movie) and then listened to one of the soundtracks…and guess what? Yup, I decided to take up the story again. So here goes!

Oh! And thanks for the ones who reviewed! I always like reviews...espeically when they're as nice as thsoe you sent me. So don't be afraid to send more.

If you think my grammar sucks(which it does) and you're good, I'd appreciate a beta-reader. My mother tongue is French, so I'm not perfect with English.

**Chapter 11: The Beast Within Stirs In Its Sleep**

As McGonagall's class finished, Elizabeth hurried to follow her friends, especially Sirius. The boy acted as usual, making fun of Peter and his numerous books. When he dropped them all on the ground, the three other boys picked some of them to help and Lily told Peter he should have just asked her to write it on a paper.

"Hey, how about we go the Great Hall for lunch? I'm staaaarving!" Sirius exclaimed, bending forwards as if his stomach hurt.

"You're always bloody hungry, Sirius." James stated with a shrug.

"Yeah, but now its worst!" he pleaded.

"I'm hungry too, anyway." Remus said with a laugh. "Let's go after we get rid of these books." He added, shifting the books he held as if they were very heavy.

"Yay!" Sirius exclaimed straightening up and smiling broadly. "Me and Lizzie will take care of that and join you there!"

"Weren't you sooooo hungry?" Lily asked mockingly.

"I am, but don't want to make Remus wait and all…and if you and James go it'll be really long since you'll do who-knows-what, so…" he was interrupted by a slap behind the head from the redhead. "…it'll be faster."

"It's okay. I don't mind." Lizzie added, taking Remus' books.

"Fine, then." James said, giving the books he held to Sirius while his girlfriend gave Sirius and amused glance.

Once Sirius and Elizabeth had all the books and walked off the Library, the others left towards the Great Hall. Once they were halfway there, Remus stopped suddenly, making Peter slam into his back..

"We gave them our manuals too." He stated, making the others break into laughter and he soon followed.

* * *

The Great Hall was full of students as usual for this time of the day. Remus, James, Lily and Peter went to sit at their usual places chatting as food appeared in front of them. 

"I think he really likes her, you know." Lily said with a grin.

"Who likes who?" Peter asked innocently.

"Sirius likes Lizzie." James explained a little exasperated by his friend's ignorance.

"It'd be a good thing if you ask me." Remus said with a smile. "He'd stop flirting with all the pretty girls he meets."

"You jealous?" James asked him with a mocking smile. "You want the girls for yourself."

"N-No!" Remus defended himself. "Of course not. It's just annoying…and she looks like she'd be a good girl for him."

Before the discussion could go any further, they were interrupted by a rock thrown in Lily's bowl of soup. She let out a yelp as the hot liquid splashed on her and rapidly stood up, her chair falling on the ground. James got up almost as fast, glaring at the people standing near his girlfriend, wearing a smug look. Lily turned around to see who had done such a thing as Remus glared from his chair just besides hers and Peter tried to disappear on the other side of the table.

Surely, she found herself looking at Slytherins. Miranda and Kevin stood on one side and William on the other. They gave her an obviously fake remorseful look and that only made James even more furious.

"We're so sorry, Mudblood!" Miranda exclaimed. "We didn't want to ruin that good soup. We were going for your head, but I've got to work on my precision."

"Bitch!" James exclaimed.

"You had your fun. Just leave now." Remus told her, his glare more intense then before.

As the attention was on Miranda, William carefully passed on the other side of Remus and took out a small bag, making sure no Gryffindor saw him. He opened it and let some grey powder fall into Remus' soup. It melted and there was soon no trace of it. He moved back and grinned.

"Let's leave now. I think I'm going to puke if we stay here with them any longer." Kevin said when he saw his friend was done.

Lily picked her chair up angrily and sat down on it. James let himself fall back on his chair, looking absolutely pissed and kept glaring at them even when they were seated at their own table. Lily wiped herself up as best as she could and then slammed the napkin on the table.

"Argh! They really piss me off. I can't even eat peacefully." She muttered, pushing her bowl away.

"I should just go over there and…"

"They're not worth it, James." Remus cut in. "Besides, remember the fight Sirius had with Murray? I doubt you'd have a chance to hurt them much."

"Right. Let's just be more civilized then them." Lily said, trying to clam down, as she took some of the food that was in the table and put it in the plate that had been under her bowl.

James remained silent, but he also remained seated which was enough for his friends. He began to eat silently, still looking angry. Remus shook his head and began to eat his soup. He made a face and looked at his bowl. Lily gave him a questioning look.

"It's nothing. It tastes a little funny." He said. "I'll just put some salt in it or something."

* * *

Elizabeth and Sirius walked silently towards the library for a while. The silence was obviously a nervous one. The girl kept giving her friend nervous glances and he kept avoiding these glances. Finally they arrived and put the books on the desk, getting questioning looks from the librarian. 

"We're taking these back for a friend." Sirius explained.

"Yes, but I doubt you want to give me those manuals too." she replied.

"Huh!" Sirius exclaimed as Lizzie tried no to laugh. "Oh...hum...oops."

He took the manuals out of the pile and gave some to Lizzie. They walked out of the library, Lizzie still trying not to laugh and Sirius blushing slightly. Once they were out, they both laughed. As they calmed down, Lizzie looked at the boy seriously and took a deep breath.

"Thanks! I mean, for not telling and...well, giving me a chance. I know you had said you wouldn't when I asked you after..."

"Stop." he cut her. "Look. I'm still kind of under shock...but...well...I guess I'd hate it if you were evil. Besides, you're half-human too, right?"

"Yeah...but, I've got other things to tell you now that you know that." she said, looking down.

"You mean that wasn't the only secret!" he exclaimed, looking absolutely dumbfounded.

He leaned on the wall, letting it support his back, and let out a sigh. She bit her bottom lip and whispered and apology.

"How am I going to keep all this a secret?" he let out, but when he saw her pained expression he straightened up. "No, no! I mean, I think I can deal with this...but I don't know if they would. You see, I believe you because...well, as I've said under the tree: I like you."

Elizabeth blushed and looked down, laughing nervously. He hadn't really said it, though it was obvious, but now he did. It was the first time this kind of thing happened to her. She had no idea what to do.

"And now it's when you either slap me and tell me I'm an idiot or say that you don't hate me either." Sirius said with a smile. "Unless vampires do it some other weird way..." he wondered aloud.

He suddenly moved away and gave her a suspicious look. Startled, she looked at him with he utmost confusion as he carefully moved sideways.

"It's not some scary thing or anything involving blood...or death or...you know, huh?" he asked and Elizabeth wasn't sure if he was kidding or not.

Sirius, on his side of matters, wasn't sure himself. He did like her, but she WAS a vampire, partly anyway. Who knew what kind of thing vampires did when they liked somebody. He didn't want to hurt her, but he wasn't ready to get hurt either. On the other side, he was almost certain she wouldn't hurt him on purpose...but if it didn't hurt a vampire, would she think about that before doing it?

"No." she answered, her confusion clear in her voice.

"Oh." the boy let out, relaxing. "That's fine, then...So, which is it going to be?"

"What!" Elizabeth asked, lost. This boy was definitely hard to follow.

"I like you. What about that?" he asked her with a grin.

Elizabeth swallowed and felt nervousness gain full control on her as he stared at her gently with his blue eyes, clearly waiting for an answer. She tried to look away, but found herself unable to unlock her gaze from his.

"So...do you like me too? He asked her, almost whispering, as he let the manuals he held fall on the ground beside him and stepping closer the the girl, smiling.

Sirius had an advantage, having experience with these kind of things, but he was still somewhat nervous. After all, he didn't really like the other girls that much. It's not that he liked to toy with them or anything, he just thought he liked them and every time he got to know them, they ended up not being what he thought or expected. Elizabeth was different. Wait. Scratch that. He hadn't expected her to be part vampire. However, on the personality side, she seemed different from all the girls. Of course, he hadn't known her for very long and he had fallen for such "traps" before...but he felt like this time was going to be different. Okay, so he had already felt that way before, but he didn't care at the moment.

So, as she remained silent, looking like a trapped rabbit, he stepped towards her. He stopped when he was only inches from her. She finally looked away and took a step backwards.

"You haven't answered me, Lizzie?" he said, looking still as calm even though he was growing uncertain.

"I...You're a great friend, Sirius." she said, avoiding his gaze. "I really appreciate that you're accepting me even though you know what I am...Which brings me to what I need to tell you."

(Author's Note: Don't worry, I know I suck at love scenes, there won't be many in this fic...just to set a few things up.It's far from being the main plot...which should really get goingreal soon. I'll make up forthose scenessomehow. Promise.)

Sirius, disappointed and somewhat saddened, turned and kneeled to pick the books up. Though he turned his back to her to do so, she caught a glimpse of his expression and felt guilty. She liked him, but she couldn't get involved like this. Not with all that was probably soon going to happen. Sirius got back up and turned to face her. He looked serious, maybe slightly bitter.

In fact, Sirius felt extremely bitter, but he knew walking away at that moment was a bad idea. She seemed to have some other important secret and he'd be better off knowing it. She'd also take it the wrong way, thinking he rejected her for being a half-breed vampire after all, which he wasn't.

"Okay, so what's up."

"Well...there are some _people_ that are looking for some artifact that would be hidden somewhere on these grounds...and they'll do anything to get it. We can't tell the teachers, though."

"First: Why not? Second: By people, you mean vampires?"

"I would have to tell them about me and I mean vampires AND werewolves."

"Werewolves?"

"Yeah. Vampires and werewolves are at war against each other too. I was sent here to find it, but if I don't do as I'm supposed to, I'll be and trouble...and they'll probably send full blooded vampires here. As for the werewolves...well, I believe the three other new students are the ones who were sent."

As she spoke, Sirius completely forgot about his bitterness and was shocked into silence. Elizabeth looked at him silently, letting the information sink in.

* * *

Back in the Great Hall, the others had calmed down and welcomed the two with jokes and allusions to a date-like escapade. Sirius actually threw some bread at James to shut him up and Remus decided it would be safer to stop, while Lily simply gave the other girl questioning looks. The half-vampire decided to play dumb and act as if she had no idea what her friend was wondering about. The subject was dropped when Peter mentioned it was still raining. 

"Damn! That means no Quidditch practice!" James let out, truly disappointed.

"No. That means practice under that pouring rain, Prongs. You know the captain." Sirius replied, playing with his found.

"Right. Not much better." the Gryffindor seeker muttered.

Sirius glanced towards Elizabeth, who was talking with Lily. He liked her no matter her feelings, so he wouldn't reject her. Besides, Sirius black didn't give up so easily.So, he was a friend. It was better than nothing. He'd be a good friend and maybe she'd change her mind...and maybe he try to help her do just that.

Remus smiled and was about to say something to his friends, but, as he looked towards James, he suddenly saw something else. He saw his friend, but he was horrifyingly different. He had a great gash on the base of his neck, as if a great beast had ripped his throat out, some threads of flesh barely holding were they had belonged. His head was hanging to the front, as he was obviously dead, and flies and other bugs flew and crawled around, hungry for the dead flesh. Horrified, Remus let out a yelp, but before he could even turn away, the vision was gone and James was alright. His friends all gave him worried looks and he tried not to look too panicked as he felt his heart beat so fast he thought he was going to faint.

"Are you okay, Moony?" James asked.

"Yeah. What's wrong?" Sirius wondered as Peter nodded his head to show he also wondered the same thing.

"You feeling alright?" Lily asked.

"Y-Yeah. I just remembered something and let out a cry without realizing it." he said to calm them down and put their worries to rest, though he knew they had reason to have them. He blamed the incident on lack of sleep and the still to recent events.

"If you say so." James said, looking doubtful just like the others, but decided to let it go. He knew his friend wouldn't talk if he didn't want to.

"I'm really tired. Maybe I should go take a nap until next class." Remus stated, looking down. His heart was finally slowing down, but he was still pretty freaked out.

"Ouch!" Peter suddenly exclaimed, dropping something on the table.

The attention was shifted to him and everyone soon realized he had managed to cut himself with his knife. How he managed it was quite a mystery, since his whole palm was cut. While he was asked how he had done it and helped to stop the bleeding by Lily, two persons were trying hard to keep control over themselves. Elizabeth put a mouthful of food in her mouth, trying to ignore the smell of the blood and how succulent it looked. Sirius gave her a glance, but she shook her head to reassure him and then looked away. The other was Remus. He grew terrified as he looked at Peter's hand as Lily pulled it away from the boy's hand to try and look at the injury. It wasn't the blood that scared him so much. It was the fact that the smell of the blood, the sight of it, made him hungry. He was hungry for warm, live, flesh and it horrified the teenager as much as it made him want to jump on his friend and rip his throat off.

Remus suddenly stood up, only wanting to get away, but realized that his friends were once again staring at him. He tried to din an excuse, but his mind wasn't quite cooperative at that moment.

"I-I...Maybe we should go see the nurse." he finally managed to say.

"The bleeding's already stopping, so no need to panic." Lily said calmly. "But I guess it wouldn't hurt."

"I-I can go by myself." Peter told Remus, believing his friend wanted to take him there.

"Wow! Our lil' Peter is becoming a man." James exclaimed, impersonating a proud mother.

"Yes. Indeed. He'll probably soon start dating girls..." Sirius added, playing along.

"Guys! Stop it!" Peter exclaimed, looking furious, before leaving.

Lily shot them angry glares and they both shrugged. Elizabeth couldn't help but let out a small laugh and then gave the other girl and apologetic look. James shook his head and pointed at his girlfriend witht he fork he had just picked up.

"No one would believe me if I said that YOU were the one who didn't like him at first." he said.

"He may not be my favorite person, but you guys are really mean to him sometimes." she replied with a smile which betrayed her fake anger.

"We can be meaner." Sirius replied as if it could be an excuse.

Remus looked on silently, thankful that he seemed not to be having visions or urges anymore. He was still nervous and every time he turned his head, he was afraid to see some kind of scary vision. A part of him wanted to tell his friends, but another told him they would think he was going crazy. He decided to leave and get some sleep.

"I'll go take a nap until next class." he told them before getting up. "I feel tired."

* * *

At the same moment, at the Slytherin table, William grinned broadly as he looked towards the scene and then looked at his friends. Kevin was grinning in a more subtle way while Miranda laughed softly. She grabbed a piece of meat and ate it with a sly look. 

"Looks like it's working after all."

"Told you it would." Kevin said coldly. "She wouldn't have given it to us otherwise."

"What now? We wait for it to take effect?" William wondered.

"Well, we do as planned, except we keep and eye on him and when he's ready..." Kevin began to explain.

"We cook him a little and then he'll join us quite willingly." Miranda finished with an evil smile.

"So what, he'll just..."

"Yeah. When it takes full effect, he'd fit in Slytherin even more than most of its current house members." Kevin cut him.

"It'll be fun to watch his friends react to all of it." Miranda added, looking towards the Gryffindor table.

_Okay, I know there was more dialogue than anything else in this chapter. I'm really, really sorry about that! I'll make up for it in the next one. I've started writing this it was already late, so I really wasn't into descriptions. Again, I'm sorry._

_PLEASE REVIEW!_


End file.
